Finding Coda
by UberJedi
Summary: AU: Anakin is sold at the age of 3, seperated from his mother. This leads to a series of events that will forever change the GFFA. It's about finding that which completes you. UPDATE: to be continued soon! Thank you all who gave reviews, you have inspired me to keep going!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: The idea for this story was inspired by Serafina's Smallville fiction _Corner of the World_. If you like Smallville slash fanfiction, I highly suggest you check out the series at http://www.piekric. Star Wars is not mine.

Chapter 1 / Prologue 

"Mama!" His tearful scream pitched through the busy market square, small hands outstretched and grasping at the dry heated air, reaching.

In shackles beside the auctioning block a dark haired woman wept. "My baby, oh, my sweetheart, no…" Her handlers were brute and intolerant of her sorrow and one of the pair of burly men slapped her across the face to shut her up. The blow caused her to stumble and fall, landing on her back and thus on her hands, the binders cutting into the soft flesh of her wrists.

"Ma-MA!" The little voice cried out again, broken with distress as he was carried off by another handler and placed in the arms of a dour-faced man, his expression one of distaste.

The new owner was tall and thin, sleek with a beaked nose and purple robes that bespoke of wealth. He held the crying three year old at arms length from him, looked the little one up and down. Then he leaned in towards the shorter, fatter man beside him.

"He needs cleaning up, but I think he'll grow into what we need."

"We need a man, Tores. What good is a boy?"

"You know that they're so much cheaper at this age. Think of it this way- gettin' him this young, we can break 'im easier."

The stubby man just snorted in response and approached the former owner.

"_Here is his transmitter_" the hovering Toydarian spoke in Huttese. He handed the man a small box-shaped device. "_Be careful- he will be a feisty one without his mother, eh?_"

The stout man sneered, "Leave his handling to us. We have ways of milking the obedience from 'em."

Rejoining his colleague, the two men walked off towards their speeder, the Tores man holding the boy's hand and dragging him along through the sand behind him.

Meanwhile the young woman lay in the dust and continued to weep. "Oh my boy, my Ani…"

As the Toydarian watched, his face bore a look of something almost like remorse. He was unusually gentle when he flew down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "_Come, Shmi_", he spoke in low tones, "_There is work to do._"

One of the handlers pulled her roughly to her feet. She swayed a bit; her face was puffy and her eyes red. With solemn steps she followed her owner away from the market, muttering.

"My Ani…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars isn't mine. All I own is enough to meagerly fill a dorm room. Please don't take such wealth away from me!

**Chapter 2**

It was an obvious reminder that they were off planet with the cold shock of water being poured over his head. No one on Tatooine would be so wasteful of water. He wasn't sure if he should find the wet sensation glorious or irritating.

"Up, boy," the Master Handler growled, and then left the cell to go wake the others. Ani sat up from where he had fallen asleep the night before: in the corner of the cell, spent from crying and trying to glean some sort of heat from the glow panels that lined the walls. So it had been for the past two years.

He slipped on the Bantha-leather slippers he'd been allowed to keep and made haste out of the cell. The memory of the whipping he'd received the day before for lateness still burned fresh and bright.

At the back door of the slave quarters were waiting two buckets hanging from a yolk, which he settled over his small shoulders. His first duty of the day was to visit the estate well and gather water for the animals.

As far as he could tell he was somewhere still in the Arkanis Sector, but just where he had no idea. They hadn't traveled long during that solitary hyperspace trip made years before that brought him to the planet, and from what the others had taught him the length of the trip indicated that they hadn't strayed far from the Tatoo system. Wherever they were it was cold…at least compared to home.

The others were all women, and older: maybe not as old as his mom, but old enough that they could probably have kids of their own if they were allowed. Instead they liked to dote on him and had taken care of him as best they could, teaching him what knowledge they'd picked up over the years and comforting him in the morning when he'd had bad dreams the night before.

One woman was already at the well: a 17 year old by Standard years, named Dai'Lo. She was sitting on the well rim and drawing water to clean the slave quarters. Only the main house of the estate had indoor plumbing.

"Ani!" she called out to him as he approached. "Did you sleep well last night?"

He just shrugged, said "Sort of."

Her expression was filled with sympathy. "Cried yourself to sleep again, huh?"

Even at the young age of five he felt the embarrassment keenly enough for his cheeks to burn. "Yeah."

"Come here."

He dropped the yoke on the ground and climbed up onto the well beside her. She put an arm around his shoulders, stroked his hair with one hand. "You miss her, don't you?"

Just thinking of his mother made the tears well up once more in his eyes. It was easier to just nod than to speak.

"You should remember her in a happy way, Ani," she advised, voice taking on a wistful tinge. "I never knew my mother – I was taken at birth, lost in a bet by the Hutts. Having memories of her, that's a good thing, even if right now thinking of her hurts." Dai'Lo hugged him tightly for a moment, then released him and hopped down. "We had better finish fetching the water and get back, then it's off to the stables with you. You're still healing and your back can't take another lashing so soon."

"Yes, Dai." He replied obediently, and while she helped him the two drew water for his two buckets, and then she helped him shoulder the heavy load.

He made his way to the stables as quickly as he dared, careful not to spill any of the water. Contained within the thatch-roof structures were Banthas and Eopies smuggled from Tatooine. The Eopies were provided with extra straw as their thin, pale skin reflected the little sunlight that they were exposed to each day. While such an adaptation was perfect for Tatooine, here it prevented them from getting the warmth they needed.

The great animals continued to laze about, ignoring Ani as he poured the water into the troughs. Just as he was pouring out the second bucket, a loud noise startled him and he dropped it, spilling water all over the ground. He whipped around to find Tores standing behind him, riding crop and Eopie saddle in hand.

The look on the man's face was one of pure distaste."Look what you've done, boy," he spat contemptuously, lifting his feet and looking at the water spots on his boots. "Wait until I get the Master Handler: he'll give you a good lashing for sure."

He walked off only to be replaced several minutes later by the Master Handler, who held a menacing looking vibro-whip in his hands.

"Against the wall, boy," he ordered as he released the bundle, letting the length of the whip drop to the floor.

Ani did as he was told, too afraid not to. He put his small palms against the wall and leaned into them, then squeezed his eyes shut tight, listening to the approaching footsteps coming from behind.

The first lash came without warning, just a sudden _crack_ and then intense stinging. The next lash added a hot sensation as the blood rushed to the injury and then out of it, staining his shirt.

With the third he felt the wounds from the day before beginning to reopen, and began to pray to the stars that it would stop. Tears trailed over his cheeks and dropped to the ground, mingling with the water spilt there. Oh it hurt so bad, he just wished it would stop, that he would go away. That he would Just. Stop. Whipping.

A loud _thud_ sounded through the stables, but Ani didn't dare turn around to investigate. After a while, though, he became curious at the lack of lashes across his back and so slowly, painfully, he turned.

The Master Handler lay propped against the opposite wall, out cold, whip still in his hand. Ani didn't know what had happened, but he had the sinking feeling it was somehow his fault, and that he would be punished for it.

As he frantically wondered what to do, the pain from his back grew into a throb he felt in his head. Looking down, he found a puddle of blood at his feet. He began to grow dizzy, and fell to his knees in the blood-saoked straw. His vision went grey, then he slipped from consciousness…


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke in a world of grey and mist. It was like a vast, empty plane…he sat up and turned his head about, looking for anything, but there was nothing to be found. The floor beneath him felt cold, and he wished that wherever he was, he'd feel warmer.

Suddenly, the hard surface seemed to heat, and some of the mist cleared. Quickly he got to his feet. The urge to run swept over him, but where to run _to_?

Then he heard something- the sound of light footsteps. He whipped his head around and then…he saw her.

She was older than him, but not grown up, maybe 9 or 10 years old. Flowing brown curls framed an angelic looking face with rosy cheeks and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle despite the haze that lingered all about.

Ani remained perfectly still as she came towards him. She wore a white sleeping gown, the flowing ends swirling about her ankles and her hair half held back by a band of lace.

She came to a stop just a few feet away from him, and the two stood silently appraising each other. Ani wanted to say something, but what? He was astounded by this place, and by her beauty.

Then she spoke, and her voice was beatific.

"Why are you crying?"

He brought his hand to his face and felt the wet there, then put a hand to his back and winced- he'd almost forgotten about the whipping, but now that he remembered he wished he'd forget again. The pain was awful. He brought his hand forward again and she gasped at the blood on his palm.

"You're hurt!"

Then she did a curious thing: she stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest. It made his cheeks warm to feel her palm against him, but then he felt a different warmth that seemed to ripple through his skin. He put his hand on his back once more- the welts were gone.

Finally, he spoke. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged, smiled, said "It's a dream – I can do whatever I want."

"Wizard!" he exclaimed, "Let me try!" He scrunched up his face and wished as hard as he could…

Immediately great pillars sprung up about them, then the grey began to fade into greens and blues…soon they found themselves standing in a gazebo, surrounded by a lush forest with a stream running through it, strands of sunshine piercing the canopy of leaves and creating beams of light that spotted the forest floor.

"Wow!" the girl said. "What is this place?"

"I saw a picture once, when…when I was smaller," he replied. "It kind of looked like this…I just imagined a place I really wanted to be, and then here it was."

"I don't think I could have done this- I'm all tired just from fixing your back."

"Thanks for that."

She gave a sweet little curtsey and told him, "You're welcome."

Then they were left staring at each other in silence once more. But before it could become awkward, Ani spoke up again.

"I'm Ani. What's your name?"

"Oh!" she said, "My name is…Adamé."

"Adamé…I like it. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Is this your dream, or mine?"

"I don't know." Ani took a seat on one of the benches, and Adamé sat beside him. "The last I remember…" but he stopped short.

"What? What happened?"

He shrugged and ducked his head. "I don't want to say."

Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, she looked him in the eye. "You can tell me. I promise not to tell anybody."

Ani squirmed a bit where he sat, then finally began to speak. "I…I was being whipped."

Adamé's hand flew to her mouth. "What? That's terrible! Why would someone do that to a little boy?"

He could feel the shame burning through his veins. "I dropped a bucket of water, and my owner saw."

"Your owner?" she questioned, "You mean…you're a slave?"

"I'm a person," he boasted, "and my name is Anakin."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

A stilted silence fell over them, Ani still burning up with shame while Adamé did her best not to look like she pitied him, knowing this would just upset him further.

Starting to feel bad, Ani tentatively said, "Are you an angel?"

"What?"

Despite his furious blushing, he forged on. "I…I used to hear spacers talking about…about them. That they came from the…moons of Iego. I think you look like one."

He thought she'd call him a silly little boy, but instead she smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Ani."

That made him blush even harder, if that were possible. "Well, it's true."

A sudden noise made them both look upwards through the opening in the top of the gazebo that Ani put in to let in the sunshine. "What was that?" Adamé wondered aloud, sounding alarmed.

"I think I'm being woken up," Ani replied. "I have to go now."

"Oh," the young girl responded. "It was nice to meet you, Ani." There was a pause while she bit her lip and looked at him, and then she seemed to come to some sort of decision and she leaned forward and hugged him. He found himself blushing again.

"Goodbye, Ani."

"G-good bye. Angel."

And with that he faded from her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two years later…**

The neon colored glow panels were beginning to give him a headache. Someone had already spilled a drink down his tunic. Such was a typical night at Xor's speeder bar.

After accidentally killing the Master Handler while receiving a whipping back on planet Nerda he'd been promptly returned to Tatooine and sold off for a low price, no questions asked. Apparently Tores was more frightened by what happened than angry. Ani didn't mind coming back, but he missed Dai. She sent him messages when she could, but because she couldn't afford a holo message she had to send him text letters by interplanetary network. When Xor was in a good mood he let Ani use his datapad with network access and read her letters, but he wasn't in a good mood very often and usually preferred to throw drinks in his face and call him bantha poodoo.

His true escape was his dreams, and as the last drunken customer stumbled out into the Mos Eisley streets he eagerly palmed the door lock, hoping to clean up quickly so he could get to bed early that night. Xor was passed out drunk in his office and wouldn't be keeping Ani up all night bringing him drinks or getting beat up on, so he'd be able to get some rest this time.

An hour later Ani climbed the stairs, careful to hop over the squeaky step so as to not risk awakening his master. His room was at the end of the upstairs hallway, bare with a single glow panel in the floor and a pile of blankets in one corner for him to sleep on. This is where he curled up, right away because he had no sleep clothes to change into and he wasn't allowed to use the sonic shower at night. He then wished that the light would turn off…he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated, wished hard, and then it happened- the glow panel went out.

Ever since the…incident back on Nerda, he'd found that if he concentrated and wished hard enough for something he could often make it happen. He'd wished the slave transmitter from his body many times, but still the lump at the back of his neck remained. He wished to see his mother and on those nights he usually had very vivid dreams about her, usually doing something mundane like working in Watto's shop.

But simpler things would work, like making something move, or turning off the light. Or sometimes he even created light…it would start as a warm feeling in the palm of his hand, and then tendrils of gold would spark across the skin of his arm. This was followed by the growth of a small globe of white light hovering over his palm which he could make bigger or smaller as he pleased. He never made it too big, though, for fear he might lose control of it. He certainly didn't want to kill anyone, not ever again. He was very careful of what he wished for now.

He'd also found that if he wished hard enough he could make some of the bruises that Xor gave him heal faster. That came in handy when he'd been beaten sore and had to get up early and work the next day.

Pulling one of the blankets over himself he now wished himself to sleep. Gradually his whole body went warm, and then suddenly his muscles relaxed…until he no longer felt his body and the darkness had turned to light and the four walls of his room turned to trees.

He'd made some changes for Adamé over time…the seats in the gazebo were now cushioned, large pillows littered it's floor, and vines curled around the railings and columns. The opening in the top of the gazebo had been widened to let in more light, and the trees were joined by grasses and purple and yellow flowers.

For a while he was alone, but then he began to wish, and wish…and a few minutes later, Adamé appeared.

She sat down on a pillow next to him and yawned. "I heard you calling me."

Ani was surprised at that- as far as he knew that had never happened before. "You heard me?"

"Mmhm. I mean, not literally- it was like, I suddenly knew you wanted me here, and then I became sleepy and had to go lie down…then here I was."

This made Ani's eyes widen. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh, no, no," she quickly reassured the frantic little boy, "you didn't hurt me at all."

He sighed his relief. "Good. I'd hate it if I ever hurt you, Angel."

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly all right."

The two children shared a simple, pleasant silence, taking in the oasis around them. Adamé had told him that her home planet was much like this place where they came in their dreams, but she wouldn't name the place. When he had asked her why she wouldn't say, she told him that she was slated to become a person of great importance one day and for the safety of both herself and her family she had been taught never to reveal too much about herself. It stung that she didn't trust him after all this time, but he understood her reasoning.

The silence was broken when she turned to him and put a gentle hand on his knee. "So…did you find her yet?"

Ani's face twisted downward and he did his best to hold back tears. "No. I went to Watto's shop and he said he didn't have her anymore. He wouldn't tell me where she went."

Patting his knee, Adamé's sympathy rang true through her expression and tone as she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Ani. I know you miss your mother very much."

"I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll forget about her."

She put her arms around him, drawing his head to her shoulder. "There, there. You'll find her eventually, and you won't forget her. I don't think you could."

"I hope you're right."

Suddenly the world around them shook.

"Oh no," Ani whispered.

Adamé hugged him more tightly to her. "I won't let you go- stay here, with me."

"I can't…I'm starting to wake up."

"No! You don't have to go! Stay here, where it's safe." Tears began to stream down her face.

Little Ani did his best to put on a brave face for her. "I'll come back, and I'll be okay. When have I not?"

"Promise me!"

He hugged her one last time before he started to fade away. "I promise."

He awoke to another blow from Xor's foot as he kicked Ani in the stomach.

"Good, you're up," the large man mumbled drunkenly. "C'mon, get up."

Ani knew what he wanted: for him to get up so he could knock him down again. Well, he was tired of being the punching-sac for this man.

"No."

"No?"

His voice shook, but he stood his ground. "No."

Xor erupted with a great shout, smashing the bottle in his hand against the wall. Liquid sprayed across them both. "So be it, boy!"

The enraged man took hold of Ani's arm with a powerful grip. Anakin struggled and tried to pull himself away. He could feel his panic rising.

Xor pushed up Ani's sleeve, and brought the broken bottle down onto his arm.

Anakin screamed in pain. It was too much. He didn't want this, he…

Then the glow began.

Tendrils of white and gold broke out over his body, making Xor stop his cruel deed and take a step back.

"What the krif? What-"

He was cut off as the light shot from Ani's still outstretched arm and hit him in the chest. He gasped, then began to make terrible, painful sounds.

Now horribly scared, Ani shook his arm, tried to make the glowing stop. He didn't want to kill anyone again! He started sobbing.

The just as suddenly as it began the light dissipated with a last crackling across his skin. Released from it's hold, Xor fell to the ground.

Dead.

"No. No, no, no, no!" Anakin whimpered, backing himself to the wall, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and willing the man alive.

Nothing happened.

Using deep, steady breaths, Anakin started to calm himself down, using the counting method Adamé taught him one time he'd showed up in their dreams and was upset from a nightmare he'd had.

Eventually he calmed enough to start thinking. His mind whirled- he had to leave this place. Now.

Careful to avoid Xor's body he made his way with haste from the room, then down the stairs and into the office. Stopping, he concentrated, then moved again when he found it. Behind the holopicture was the safe.

Using his wishing power he popped the heavy door open, then reached inside. There he found the slave transmitter.

Trying to work it only showed him that it had a locking mechanism of it's own- a password system.

Anakin was afraid that if he tried to guess at it and was wrong he might explode the mechanism in his neck. He sighed and put his hand at the back of his neck, feeling the lump there.

He didn't want to do it. But he HAD to.

Grabbing another bottle, he broke it against the desk then reached behind him…

Holding one of Xor's tunics to the back of his neck he made his way out into the night then started running for the dunes, trying to get as far from the city as he could. When the body was found the hunt would be on- he wouldn't be the first slave to kill his master then escape. Only he didn't mean to do it.

He swore he'd never use his wishing power again.

About and hour into the wastelands he stumbled and fell, exhaustion and blood loss making him dizzy. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the dark shape of a tusken approaching him.

Back in the bar, Xor awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Some of this stuff I researched, other stuff I blatantly made up for the purposes of the story. According to Wookieepedia Tuskens did occassionaly adopt children from human settlements, so maybe this isn't so far fetched. And thanks for reading!

It was still dark out when he awoke.

At first he had a moment of disorientation and fear when he realized he didn't recognize his surroundings, but some of the panic abated as the events of the night before came rushing back from out of his memory.

Then his fear spiked once more as he recalled the last thing he saw before passing out- a Tusken Raider coming towards him. And then he wondered, how was he still alive?

His musings were interrupted by a stirring towards one end of what he could now identify was a tent of some sort, or rather, a strange thatch-like structure, domed with cloth flaps instead of doorways.

Coming in through one such flap was a shadowed figure, shuffling along the dirt floor. Even in the dim moonlight coming leaking through the openings in the tent Anakin could make out the distinctive wrappings about the head and body that identified the creature as Tusken. Immediately his body froze up in terror. He made no sound- he was too frightened. He began to feel that tingling in his senses that meant his wishing power was becoming active, and he was very careful to quash any wishes of harm upon the Tusken- he was through using his power. Too many had died already.

Instead of attacking the young boy, as Anakin had expected, the Tusken set down a bowl in front of him- it was meagerly filled with…water.

Anakin was shocked. Water was a precious commodity on the desert planet and the fact that the Tusken not only spared his life but would actually offer him such a rare thing shocked him to the core.

"_Thank you_", he said to the Tusken in Huttese, not knowing if the creature understood him but feeling the need to attempt to communicate his thanks.

To his surprise the Tusken gave him something like a nod, and then waved his hand through the air and grunted out something Ani couldn't understand, but was obviously an amicable gesture as the Tusken then pushed the water bowl towards him then left the tent.

He wasn't tied down as he would have expected to be, and it was an easy thing to lift the bowl to his lips, pouring the water slowly into his mouth, careful not to spill any. It was cool from the desert night, and tasted wonderful.

As he tippied his head back to catch thee last drops he winced and almost dropped the bowl. He had almost forgotten up to that point the wound at the back of his neck. Putting down the empty bowl he felt at the wound and found it crudely covered in cloth. The Tusken must have tried to bandage it in some manner.

A sound came from outside, and then the Tusken was back, or perhaps this was a different one- Ani couldn't tell. He (or she) approached him and urged him to his feet, then indicated with a wave of the hand that Ani should follow. Not knowing what else to do, Anakin obeyed.

Out in the moonlight he could see a line of Banthas, packs hanging off their backs and resting against their flanks and various Tuskens climbing up their fur and on top of them. It seemed like the entire Tusken village was there, mounting the Banthas. The Tusken leading Ani walked them up to the lead animal and lifted him into his or her arms, scaring Anakin momentarily until he was securely handed off to another Tusken sitting atop the Bantha who proceeded to seat him behind itself. The helpful Tusken then climbed up behind him, and after a few moments they began to move, and that was when Anakin realized that they were leaving the camp behind. Looking back he could see that not only the warriors, who were all men (he was pretty sure) were not the only ones traveling, but also women, like the one who had helped him, and children, too. By the sheer number of them compared to the number of huts that were in the encampment he could only guess that the entire village was indeed traveling all together.

Perhaps the Tuskens were nomadic people. Now that he thought about it, it made sense- while it had always seemed as though the Tuskens were infringing upon civilized territories, the constant growth of these territories probably forced the Tuskens to move. Or attack first. This, Ani mused, might be why they didn't kill him, but might kill adults who posed a danger- if land and territory was very valuable to the Tuskens, anyone seeming to encroach upon their homes would be seen as a threat that needed to be destroyed. While in his mind this didn't excuse their cruel ministrations upon those who ventured into Tusken territory, it did make their motivation more understandable.

Or perhaps he was just rationalizing why he was still alive and, apparently, chosen to come with them.

They traveled this way for hours – he couldn't tell just how long – but by the time the first sun rose the caravan stopped. All but some of the men dismounted – those still on the Banthas went off to who knows where, probably to get some sort of supplies from some place, while the women and remaining men unfurled the packed goods and some sort of dried grasses that were brought along that the women began to weave together and mix with bottles of a strange glue-like substance to create new huts.

When the second sun rose the others had returned with more building material and several sacks of what looked like hubba gourds. The women took the gourds and began to cut them apart while the men retreated to the already erected shelters to escape the heat.

Anakin watched all this from atop an outcropping of rock on which he'd been placed after the general dismounting. By this time, however, he was approached by several Tusken children.

They seemed curious about him, moving close then scurrying away and forming a semi-circle about him. Some reached out a hand as if to touch him but then changed their minds, while others simply watched.

Then suddenly they gathered close to him, the whole group, obscuring his view of the rest of the clan. One child then stepped forward, and the others murmered sounds of excitement.

The child who stepped forward then began to slowly unravel its hand covering, causing Anakin to gasp. From what he'd heard from men talking in Xor's bar, it was forbidden for Tuskens to uncover themselves with the exception of during various life affirming rituals and in the privacy of one's own tent.

When the hand covering was removed and the hand thrust in front of his face, he understood. Before him, palm out and facing him, was the hand of a human. This was a human child!

Anakin extended one hand forward and lightly touched his palm against the child's, seeing that his was slightly bigger than its. Just as quickly the Tusken child withdrew its hand and rewrapped it, then moved aside a part of its moisture-capturing neck wrap to show a strand of long blonde hair. This coupled with the way the Tusken then brought its hands to its mouth and made a sort of giggling sound made Anakin decide to call this particular child a girl. It was only a guess at best, though, as while the adults wore garments that marked them as either male or female, the children wore a unisex garb.

She then extended her once again covered hand to him and after a moment's questioning hesitation he accepted it, and stood. He was several inches taller than she was he noticed, and even when he was standing she continued to hold his hand, which she shook lightly before tilting her head in indication. Anakin allowed her to pull him along after the other children, all of which were moving towards a flat space among the rocks.

Once in the semi-canyon Anakin saw that they had some sort of ball, looking to be fashioned out of an animal hide of some kind. The little human girl in Tusken clothing dragged him over to it and delicately kicked it in front of him, then tugged on his hand. When he did nothing for a moment she pulled his hand down, causing him to lean over and proceeded to whisper in his ear in Huttese "_Kick it_."

Anakin was nothing short of surprised to hear her speak the language. She must have been a part of a human colony at some point – while the Tuskens supposedly understood some Huttese, they didn't have the capacity to speak it, and only from others would she have learned it.

Not wanting to upset her, he tentatively kicked it forward to one of the other children, who clapped its hands then kicked it to another child. And so on it went, the children standing in a rough circle and kicking the ball to each other until the call of one of the adult females rung out over the rocks.

The little girl, still holding his hand, pulled him along as the group headed back towards the encampment. She brought him up to one of the females, at whom she grunted something that Anakin couldn't understand. The woman nodded, and then she was dragging him off again, into one of the tents.

Inside the dwelling it was much cooler, out of the hot suns. There was another woman laying on a mat in the tent who, upon seeing them enter, simply raised her head, grunted something sleepy, then dropped her head to the mat once more.

The little girl pulled him to a mat at the far side of the tent and indicated with a tug that he should lay down upon it beside her, which he did. Apparently, the Tuskens would sleep during the hottest part of the day to escape the heat.

Neck aching and feeling the exhaustion of a night's travel, Anakin let go of his remained fears and allowed himself to drift to sleep, the girl's hand still in his.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who reviewed- you guys have been great! Here's the next chapter…for reference, the chapter starts when Anakin is 7 years old. Also, I again must give credit to Wookieepedia for all the great information it gave me to help me write this chapter. And of course, none of the Star Wars universe is mine.

**So let the story continue!**

He awoke not in the Tusken tent, but in his and Adamé's meeting place.

Lying on the cushion-covered floor, he blinked his eyes and took a deep breath of the cool, damp air. It was refreshing to his sand-infused senses and a welcome break.

Beside him Adamé stirred. She wore a lavender sleeping gown, hair tied back with some sort of silken ties. Her face glowed with sleep. Anakin thought she looked beautiful.

She opened her eyes and smiled across at him. "Hey, Ani."

"Hello, Angel."

"I was worried for you- when you didn't come back before I had to wake up I was afraid something…s-something had h-happened…" tears began to fill her rich brown eyes and it broke Ani's heart.

"I'm fine. Well," he said, changing his tone," not entirely. I mean, _I'm_ fine. But Xor…"

Hearing the hitch in his voice she immediately sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ani, what is it?"

This time it was he who had tears in his eyes. "I think…I think I killed him."

She gasped and put her other hand to her mouth, but the hand on his shoulder didn't even twitch, for which he was glad- she wasn't afraid of him. "Oh no, Ani, what happened."

"It was…my wishing power. He was beating me. C-cutting me w-with a broken b-bottle and…and I just wanted him to stop, I swear! I didn't mean to hurt him…" The tears now spilled from his eyes and down his face in small rivulets. Embarrassed, he put his hands over his eyes.

Adamé pulled them away. "Ani, it's okay. He was attacking you – you were only trying to defend yourself."

"Another person is _dead_," he spat tearfully, "because of _me_ and my stupid powers. I wish I never had them…I'm never using them again!"

"Shhhh," she soothed, taking him into her arms now, "It's okay, sweetheart, it's not your fault…"

"I'm dangerous. I deserve to live with the Tuskens…"

"Live with who?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, and wiped his cheeks. "It's just…better if I'm not around people. And maybe," and his face bespoke of a great pain, "maybe I shouldn't be around you…"

"Ani, no."

"If I ever hurt you, Angel, I could never forgive myself. I have to-"

"No, Ani, listen to me! You have to do no such thing – you stay with me. Ani, are you listening?"

By this point he was sobbing. "I can't, Angel. I can't. Maybe one day…but I can't. Not until I'm safe to be around people. If that ever happens."

She began to cry herself now. At 12 years old she was a big girl, too big for crying but she couldn't help it – she _loved_ her Ani.

"Please, Ani, don't. You're my- my best friend"

"I'm so sorry, Angel. Remember- I love you." His body started to fade.

"No, Ani, _NO_!"

"Goodbye, Angel." He was almost gone now.

"Ani…Ani!"

And then he was gone.

Adamé collapsed to the cushioned ground, sobbing. She never even got to tell him her real name…

Over the next years he was trained as a warrior. Despite his new Tusken garb, they knew him by scent, and so knew he was male, which meant he was to be a fighter one day like the other men. He was very adept with a gaderffii stick, and a good shot with a Cycler rifle. The learning process was swift, and by the time he was nine he had his own bantha mount.

At ten he was invited to join the men in their sport of trying to shoot at pod racers, but Anakin just couldn't bring himself to take aim at them. Instead, he proposed that he _enter_ a race, and perhaps win the clan some honor and credits so they might secure some land as their own and not need to constantly move about.

The Hutts were reluctant at first to allow an apparent Tusken to race, but they recognized the change to ally themselves with the Raiders could be worked to their benefit if it would stop the Tuskens from making attacks on their supply caravans.

A deal was made: if the Tusken child won the race, the Hutts would grant the clan the permanent rights over a modicum of land that the colonists and farmers would not be allowed to touch with Hutt protective forces enforcing the new decree. In return, the Tuskens would agree to pay a tax to the Hutts in the form of water drawn from a natural well on the land they would be given.

The Tuskens agreed, and Anakin was allowed to race. He would compete in that year's Boonta Eve Classic.

The day of the race came and he found he wasn't nervous. Being a part of a clan was like being a part of a family, he found, the kind of family that even his mother could not provide as much as it hurt him to think so. He knew that if he lost, he would not lose that family, for they not only valued him for his skill as a warrior but had also come to adopt him as one of them – and Tuskens were fiercely protective of their own, especially the women and children.

The goggles made it difficult for Anakin to see, but he somehow knew that if he wanted he could _see_ without his eyes. It was a lot like his wishing power, and he was afraid to use it, but for the sake of his clan he would try.

It was a close race- many of the competitors were enraged by the idea of a savage Tusken being allowed to race a pod, and they did their best to knock him off course. At Anakin's behest, the Tuskens did not shoot at the other racers – he wanted a fair race, or at least, as fair as a pod race with the scum of Tatooine could be.

By a narrow but definite margin he managed to come out first.

The Hutts were immensely pleased – being the long shot, Anakin's win brought them a good deal of money. They immediately went into negotiations with the head of the clan, and the Tuskens were awarded claim over a section of the Judland Wastes.

Word of the deal spread throughout the Tusken communities quickly, and soon other clans began working with the Hutts for similar deals. Some clans had the women weave together building materials into mats and portable shelters called _urtya _that the Hutts could sell to new colonists, and were allowed to pay their taxes in this manner.

Some clans picked out some of their best warriors and in exchange for land sent them to the Hutts to act as enforcers. At first the appearance of Tuskens in the major cities created an outcry, especially among the human population, but as the incidents of Tusken violence upon colonists (at lease, those that respected the new land boundaries) decreased and the Hutt insistence of their acceptance increased, the people of Tatooine slowly grew accustomed to seeing the fully covered creatures.

The Tuskens had fully integrated into Tatooine civilization by the time Anakin turned 15.

Despite his youth, he was considered the most skilled warrior across the many clans. The Hutts wanted him to come work for them, but he couldn't for in the past he was not yet of a proper age.

But now that he was 15 the time had come for him to transition into adulthood.

As tradition demanded, to become recognized as a full Tusken warrior he had to complete a rite of passage- to kill a Krayt Dragon.

He traveled into the more unknown regions of the Judland Wastes with a pack that had enough provisions for a week. If he could not find and kill a dragon in that amount of time he would be considered a failure and banished from the tribe.

For three days he found nothing. Still, he refused to be discouraged, and by the fourth day he found a nest and Krayt tracks.

On the sixth day he returned to the Tusken camp, the head of a Krayt Dragon in a sack.

There was a great celebration that night. The women had made spirit masks that the elders of the clan wore for the ritual. The High Urr'Ak, the leader of Anakin's tribe, bestowed upon him his first, and what would be his only, gaderffii stick. It was a thing of great honor to be given one, and a great responsibility – to lose it would mean banishment from the tribe. It was then he was also given his Tusken name: Ak'Ohr.

It was as Ak'Ohr Skywalker that Anakin introduced himself when summoned to come before the mighty Jabba the Hutt. He was charged with teaching a band of the Hutt's most powerful enforcers how to fight in the ways of the Tusken Warrior. In exchange, he would be allowed the occasional enforcer position on spice shipments along the Kessel Run.

The idea of returning to space once more filled Anakin with great joy. He hadn't been allowed to spend much time watching space while on his trips to and from Nerda, and the idea of the opportunity to travel through the cosmos as a free man was enough to get Anakin to agree.

Over the next year Anakin came to bond with his fellow enforcers, and learned much about hyperspace and the planets along the Kessel Run such as Rion and Zerm. The small mountains and valley forests of Randa were particularly wonderful to visit: in a bittersweet way, the forests reminded him a bit of the place that he and Adamé used to meet when he was a child.

Not long after his 16th birthday he was brought before the Great Jabba once more.

"_Great and Honorable One_," he addressed the Hutt.

"_Ak'Ohr Skywalker_," Jabba laughed mightily. "_You have greatly pleased me with your work as one of my enforcers._"

"_Thank you, your Greatness._"

Jabba stuffed a small, worm-like creature into his large maw. "_I would like you to become one of my bounty hunters, Ak'Ohr. Do you accept? You will be compensated…nicely._"

Anakin wasn't sure how he exactly felt about it, but he was sure he didn't want to cross any Hutt, especially not Jabba. "_I accept, your Excellency_."

"_Good! Goooood._" He laughed heartily. "_As a gift, you may choose from my lesser slave girls and have one as your own_."

Anakin looked around- there was an array of humanoid girls of many species, all scantily clad. One particular one, a red Twi'lek, looked particularly frightened. The youth her eyes bespoke told him that she was not only just recently adult like he, but that she wasn't used to such treatment as a slave.

"_By your grace, Your Greatness, I will select the girl in the corner_."

"_Fine. She is no good to me anyway- she is new and too disobedient. Take her_." He gestured with his three-fingered hand to his assistant, who sent forward a protocol droid that gave Anakin her slave transmitter control device. With that, Anakin bowed, and then gestured for the girl to follow him. She did, looking timid but with a spark of defiance in her eyes.

He led her to his quarters outside of the palace that were given to him upon his joining Jabba's forces. Anakin guided the Twi'lek inside, and closed the door. She stood in the center of the room, looking both angry and unsure.

She hugged herself as Anakin moved towards her, only to feel confusion when he walked right past her to sit at a table. "Sit," he offered in Basic.

Shocked that a Tusken spoke in Basic, she quickly took a seat across from him as he opened the back panel of the control box. He stripped a few wires and crossed them, then flipped a switch; the box made a low wining noise, and the girl felt a tingling at the back of her neck, then suddenly the sensation and the sound both stopped.

Anakin through the now useless box into a scrap pile in the corner he used to build droids. "There. You're free to go."

She was not so quick to believe, her hope long ago squelched by a life of slavery. "What do you mean, master?"

"I am not your master," he said, fetching her a cloak. He gently placed it around her shoulders, and she gratefully drew it tightly about herself. "I accepted you only to free you. I understand though if you have no place to go – you may stay here with me for as long as you need to find yourself employment."

For a long while she was silent. When she spoke, her voice was quiet with disbelief. "Why…why are you being so nice to me?"

"I…was once a slave myself." Leaving her with that little bit of information to mull over, he walked down to the end of the short hallway and pointed to a room on the right. "This is where you may stay. My room is here," he pointed to the left, "across the way if you need anything. I am going to retire – you are welcome to eat or drink whatever you can find. Good night."

Startled, she quickly said, "Good night, mas- I mean…what should I call you?"

He smiled, but she could not see it behind his various wrappings. "You may call me Ak'Ohr. Ak'Ohr Skywalker."

"Ak'Ohr…thank you. So much."

"You're welcome."

And with that, he went into his room, leaving her to think and try to process her new freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

His first bounty was his last.

There was a smuggler who owed Jabba money from a spice run that the smuggler denied having but of which Jabba was convinced he had been paid. It was Anakin's mission to find the smuggler and either get the money, or kill the smuggler.

The marks name was Nam Daed. He was last seen on Nar Shadda in the mid rim, gambling poorly and swigging Corellian whiskey.

Jabba offered him a star ship for his use, which Anakin was quick to make several improvements on. He waited until Layana, the Twi'lek girl he had taken in, had secured a job and could take care of herself while he was gone. She would be waitressing in a local cantina, and while this wasn't Anakin's first choice for a job for her he didn't have the time to wait until she found something else.

He then set a course for Nar Shadda, and with a skill built upon what he learned from the pilots he encountered over the past year he entered hyperspace.

He arrived in the Corellian Sector, and immediately sought out the cantina _The Slag_, which was known to be bounty hunter friendly and as good a starting point as any.

For the mission Anakin had shed his Tusken garb. Normally such a thing was forbidden, but the necessity of the mission and his being off planet at the time made it all right with his tribe's elders, though they weren't happy about it. Instead he wore a simple tunic, leggings and belt. He kept a long rifle sack strapped to his back, a normal looking thing to carry in which he hid his gaderffii stick. He let his long hair fly loose, and in combination with a cloak his face was well hidden.

Upon entering the cantina he immediately went up to the bar and ordered Corellian whiskey, which he did not drink but bought anyway for the sake of appearances. Then he turned on his stool and surveyed the various creatures in the bar, humanoids from all over the galaxy drinking and gambling.

After a bit of "mingling" he found himself a lead – a man fitting Daed's description was seen hitting up some of the local casino's with a large amount of credits – enough to cause others to stand up and take notice of the man and a stupid thing to be flaunting around as dangerous a place as this.

It took Anakin three days to find him. He finally cornered the human in a warehouse. Daed had tired to pull a blaster on him, but with almost inhuman reflexes Anakin had his gaderffii stick out and was spinning it outward, clipping the blaster and knocking it from Daed's hands.

Now the man was cowering on the dusty floor, one arm raised in defense as Anakin held his gaderffii stick poised in the air above him.

"Wh-What do you want?" The man's voice trembled with fear as he spoke.

"The all mighty Jabba wants his money," he growled.

"I don't have it!"

"Then what have you so foolishly been gambling away all around Hutt space?"

"I swear, the money isn't his!"

Anakin wasn't sure what to do next. Never in his time as a Tusken had he taken part in the harming of a sentient creature outside of his killing of the dragon. After seeing too many colonists tortured and killed by the more fierce clan tribes he had developed a strong aversion to pain and death.

Suddenly he remembered those he _had_ killed – the Master Handler on Nerda, and Xor.

He lowered his stick.

"What are – are you going to do to me?" Daed practically wept.

Anakin heaved a great sigh, and wondered what he was going to tell Jabba. "Nothing. I-"

He was cut off by a peculiar snap-hiss sound.

"Leave him alone."

Without turning, Anakin answered the voice. "I have no intention of hurting him. I am only here to collect."

"How can I believe you?"

"Search your _feelings_," Anakin sneered. "You'll find I'm telling the truth."

Now he did turn.

Standing behind him was just the kind of man he expected and despised.

A Jedi.

"Who are you?" the Jedi questioned.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I heard you say you work for Jabba the Hutt – he is an evil creature who worships money and has no qualms about harming or killing those who stand in his way."

"I have no interest in hurting anyone," Anakin explained, feeling his anger rising, then squelching it. He knew what could happen if his emotions got the best of him.

"Then what are you doing here, with this man?"

"I already explained that, laser brain."

The Jedi was obviously startled to be insulted, especially in such a childish manner. He then reschooled his features and chose to stare Anakin down for a while.

Anakin didn't move anything but a single eyebrow.

Finally, and slowly, the Jedi put his saber down, and then disengaged it all together. To the man still hiding behind Anakin he said, "go."

More than happy to oblige, the man scrambled to his feet and in the blink of an eye was out, into the night.

"That won't do him any good," Anakin said. "Jabba will just put another bounty on his head, and one on mine as well."

"And what was I supposed to do?" the bearded man questioned. He was shorter than Anakin but looked like he could hold his own in a fight. "Let you kill him?"

"Kriffing hell, are all Jedi as stupid as you? You already know I wasn't going to hurt him – otherwise your weapon would still be ignited."

That made the Jedi look a little agitated, and seeing the very civilized looking man get ruffled gave Anakin a strange thrill. "What of your weapon, then? I have encountered it only among the Sand People of Tatooine."

"And I've got one. You figure it out."

"You…killed a Tusken."

"No." Anakin was getting really aggravated now. He felt a familiar tingling behind his eyes and in his hands – he quickly pushed his emotions away. Once he was calm again, he continued, "I AM a Tusken."

The Jedi looked skeptical. "Yet you don't wear the traditional garbs of a Tusken. And from what I remember Tuskens don't consort with humans. Or work for anyone but themselves."

"Well, times have changed, and the Tuskens have changed along with them. And I wouldn't be the first human that they have 'consorted' with."

Seemingly unsure how to respond, the Jedi just stared at Anakin and matched his move by raising one eyebrow. Anakin patiently awaited his response.

It was, surprisingly, a step forward and an extended hand. "I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you are?"

"Ak'Ohr. That is the only name you need to know."

"Fine. May I ask you this – if you weren't intending to hurt that man, then what are you doing here?"

Anakin sighed and brushed the hair and hood back from his face. "I was telling the truth when I told that man that Jabba sent me – he just hired me as one of his bounty hunters, and this was to be my first mission as such."

"Aren't you a little…young to be a bounty hunter?"

"I'm 16!"

"Ah, and not even yet a man."

"According to my tribe, I am man enough," he almost snarled. "Now may I continue on my way?"

"Of course."

That seemed to easy, but Anakin wasn't willing to wait around and see what would happen, so he took off into the night.

Only to hear footsteps behind him.

He almost growled, "Must you really follow me?"

"You are an interesting…man, Ak'Ohr. I can sense the force very strongly flowing through you."

Anakin whirled around and pointed an angry finger at the older man. "Do NOT affiliate me with Jedi scum."

"What is it you have against Jedi?"

"Well what good are you for? You say you're out to defend the galaxy, and yet those who need help most are left to rot in the outer rim because you can't be bothered."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at planets like Tatooine! Between the crime and the slavery, I hardly know of a planet more in need of assistance."

Obi-Wan sighed, sounding frustrated himself. "I only wish we could help – but planets like yours in the outer rim are outside our jurisdiction-"

"Yeah, you and your kriffing jurisdiction. Have you ever thought maybe your 'jurisdiction' should include those who need help the most? Or is it easier to turn a blind eye and let the Hutts have their way?"

To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan looked remorseful. "As I said, I wish it were so. My former master has argued for expanding our repertoire of planetary aid, but the council has refused."

Gruffly, but concedingly, Anakin replied, "Well, at least someone is trying to do something. But it still isn't right."

"No, no, you're right- it isn't."

The two men then stood in silence for a moment, processing.

Then Obi-Wan spoke up again. "But as I said, you have the force and yet, you don't seem to use it."

The Jedi was taken aback by the dark look that washed over the young man's face. "I've seen what happens when I used this so called 'force'. People end up dead."

"You've killed with the force?"

"I didn't know!" Anakin exclaimed. "I just wished for them to stop hurting me and-"

"Stop hurting you? How were they hurting you, Ak'Ohr?"

Immediately he clammed up. "They weren't. It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," he conceded, running a hand over his beard. "So where will you go now?"

"Well, I can't go back to Tatooine. Jabba will be furious, and he'll most certainly order my death. Unless I rejoin my tribe and try to hide among them…"

"Do you think that would work?"

Anakin sighed and fought back tears. "No. But…they are my family. I can't just _leave_ them. Not after all they've done for me."

Tentatively, Obi-Wan stepped closer and put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Perhaps…you would be interested in coming with me?"

"With you? Why? Where?"

"I could take you to Coruscant. You could go before the council, plead your case on behalf of your planet."

It was a tempting offer. 'I don't know…"

"Please I don't want to leave you at the tender mercies of the Hutts. For my peace of mind, and your safety, come with me."

Anakin furiously tried to think of another choice, but he was just drawing a blank. He could always ditch the Hutt starship, get another, lose himself among the mid rim worlds…

But after almost a lifetime of living with a clan the idea of it sounded unbearably lonely.

"There's a girl," he started slowly, "back in my home on Tatooine. I'm afraid of what will happen to her if I don't go back for her."

"Then we will return to Tatooine, and I will help you, and we'll get her off planet. Together." Then Obi-Wan put his other hand forward.

With a grudging smile, Anakin took the hand and shook it.

"Together."


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin took his own ship back to Tatooine, with Obi-Wan following less than a parsec behind. They both arrived within the planet's evening hours, after the first sun had set and the second was just starting to kiss the horizon.

Not wanting Jabba to know he had returned for as long as possible, Anakin had them land in a public spaceport rather than that of the palace. The workmen would recognize the ship as one of Jabba's by its markings, and word would get back to the Hutt, but hopefully they would be bought a modicum of time this way.

They traveled by land speeder back to Anakin's quarters, Obi-Wan holding onto the side of the vehicle for dear life as he got his first taste of Anakin's piloting skills.

"I used to race pods…don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Anakin shouted over the wind. "I'm sorry if the speed bothers you, but I don't want to waste any time."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," was all Obi-Wan could manage to croak out.

It was just after the second sun had set that they reached the homestead. The speeder was idled quietly along side the home, and then shut down. The men disembarked on light feet, aware that Jabba's men could be anywhere.

Once Anakin had keyed them inside, he called out, "Layana! We have to go!"

"Ak'Ohr! You're back quickly!" Her voice came from another room Obi-Wan couldn't see. "What are you-" As she came out of her bedroom and saw the two men standing near the doorway, she had to swallow back a scream.

"Who…who are you?"

Anakin took a step forward, she took a step back. He frowned, and then suddenly understanding blossomed on his face.

"Layana, it's me, Ak'Ohr. I'm just not wearing my usual robes."

For a moment neither man was sure she would believe him. But then she relaxed her stance. "Oh. You startled me. I mean, I knew you were human, but I never really thought about it much."

"That's understandable," Anakin said, nodding. "Layana, this is Obi-Wan. He is a Jedi Knight."

Her eyes grew big. "Wow, really?"

Obi-Wan bowed.

Looking frustrated by her awe, Anakin began to move again, grabbing a sack and retreating to his room. He shouted so they could hear, "I'm sorry, Layana, but we have to leave. I didn't kill my mark _or_ get Jabba's money, and he's going to be kriffing pissed off when he finds out."

Her eyes widened for a different reason. "Oh, Ak'Ohr, that's not good."

"No, it's not." He reappeared, sack slung over his shoulder and holding out an empty one for Layana. "Here, take it and pack – neither of us is safe to stay here any longer."

She quickly took the sack and went to her bedroom.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, thank you. We…haven't got much. Less than what we can carry. Almost everything in here belongs to Jabba."

"I see." He didn't really, but he wasn't about to question the young man now.

Layana came back into the main room, sack in hands. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright," Anakin said, "Let's head back to the speeder, and try to be quiet as we can."

And so they snuck out into the desert night, Anakin not fully blasting the engine until they were out of earshot of the palace.

By the time they returned to the hangar they could see some of Jabba's lackeys circling the ship Anakin had come in. It seemed they left just in time. They made their way to Obi-Wan's ship, not worried about Anakin being recognized as none of Jabba's men had ever seen him without his Tusken garb.

Nonetheless, once they entered hyperspace they were all breathing a little easier.

They had traveled about an hour when Layana spoke up.

"Ak'Ohr…I understand why we had to leave. But what will I do when we reach Coruscant?"

Anakin put a reassuring arm about her shoulders. "We will find ourselves and apartment and find you a job. Don't worry, I'm sure there is plenty of work on a city planet."

"I'm sorry to intrude," Obi-Wan cut in, "but I couldn't help overhearing…I have a good friend who runs a diner who is always looking for help. It's a waitressing position, and it doesn't pay much, but it would be a start. I can put you into contact with him if you would like?"

"That's very gracious of you, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied for Layana. "Layana, does that sound all right to you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Sounds as good as anything else I'd find. At least I know the place is reputable if a Jedi says it's good."

"Great," Anakin went on, "when we arrive, Obi-Wan, could you direct us to a motel? I have credits and we'll need somewhere to stay while we look for a place to live."

"Of course. There's an establishment not to far from the temple I can direct you to. It's inexpensive, but clean."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. For all your help."

Obi-Wan just smiled at the younger man then headed back towards the cabin.

They arrived during the Coruscanti afternoon. The air buzzed with lines of air speeders in the low light of the dropping sun, which shone brightly off the reflective surfaces of the many buildings that grew tall from the city planet's underbelly. As Obi-Wan approached the temple hangar, he turned to his companions to ask when Anakin wished to speak to council. Instead, he stopped himself from speaking and just smiled – the pair was glued to the view shield, eyes wide as they surveyed the majesty of the temple spires. Obi-Wan sighed – he had to admit, it was a sight to behold. He had been abroad for some months now, and it was good to be home.

After they had landed they decided that Anakin would speak with the council in the morning, and so the trio found a transport to the motel. Anakin and Layana took themselves a modest room and left behind their belongings, then rejoined Obi-Wan to make the trip to Dex's Dinner to see about a job.

It was pre-dinner rush when they arrived and so only moderately full. A droid waitress approached them.

"Can I get you kids a table?" she asked in Basic.

Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, and could you tell Dex that Obi-Wan is here? He'll know who I am."

"Sure thing, honey. Right this way."

They were seated and the waitress had left to fetch them some jawa juice. It was only a moment before they heard a booming laugh.

Out from behind the counter came a huge Besalisk (sp?), grinning and with open arms.

He shouted "Obi-Wan! Good to see ya!"

Then proceeded to give the Jedi a bone-crushing hug.

Anakin and Layana tried their hardest not to laugh.

"And you brought friends!" Dex exclaimed.

"Yes – this is my…associate, Ak'Ohr, and his companion Layana. Actually, she is our main reason for being here – I was hoping you might be looking to hire."

"Sure, sure," Dex said, "I can always use some help around this place, eh? And I'm tired of all the droids – not the most dependable," he added as the waitress returned with not three but two glasses of juice. "It's nice to meet ya, Layana."

She took the hand of one of this several arms and shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Dex. And thank you"

"Sure, sure, you seem like a nice girl. I think it'll work out good. Can ya start tomorrow?"

"Sure – I can be here first thing in the morning."

"Good, good!" Dex laughed. "Now enough of business, let me get you kids something to eat. I'll bring you my special – in honor of an old friend and two new ones, eh?"

"Thank you, Dex," Obi-Wan replied. "For all your help."

The great Besalisk thundered off behind the counter, leaving the three alone.

"So," Obi-Wan started, "Ak'Ohr, what was your job before you began working for Jabba?"

"Oh, I've only worked for Jabba," Anakin said, "After I completed the rites of passage into adulthood with my clan I started by training Jabba's enforcers how to fight."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "So you are a warrior, then?"

"You could say that – I've been working with a gaderffii stick since I was eight, and I'm not too bad with a rifle."

"Interesting," Obi-Wan said. "Do you miss them? Your clan?"

"Very much so. They've been my family since I was seven."

"And before then?"

Anakin's face darkened. "I…had a mother. I don't know where she is right now. We were separated when I was five. I don't know who she belongs to now."

That caught the Jedi's attention. "Belonged? As in owned? Like slavery?"

The younger man snorted. "No, not _like_ slavery, it _is_ slavery."

"Isn't slavery outlawed in the republic?"

"There's no republic on a place like Tatooine," Anakin grumbled, "The republic has ignored us thus far. We live by the law of Hutts and criminals, and that's it. It's not like there were any Jedi ever coming to enforce the law," he almost sneered.

Obi-Wan had the good grace to look shamefaced. "I'm sorry – I had no idea."

Anakin drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. "I believe that you didn't. And I don't hold it against you – you've been nothing but helpful to us both. But," and he smiled, just a quirk or the mouth, "don't expect me to be so agreeable when I speak to your council."

Obi-Wan nodded and returned the smile. "Understandable. And Layana, what is your story?"

She shrugged, said, "I, too, was a slave, until Ak'Ohr freed me."

"How did he manage that?"

"I was a gift from Jabba for a job well done. Ak'Ohr, I guess empathizing with my situation, immediately freed me, and gave me a place to stay, helped me find a job. My family is gone…he's all I have now."

Anakin put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She smiled at him in thanks.

"How about you Obi-Wan, " Anakin asked. "How long have you been a Jedi?"

"Oh, all my life," he replied, "most Jedi came to the temple before the age of one."

Anakin looked confused. "You mean, you don't get to choose to be a Jedi?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking, you do choose – there is always the choice to leave the order."

"You mean, the choice to leave the only home and people you've ever known to enter a world you are not prepared for. Doesn't sound like much of a choice."

"Well, when you put it that way."

"I'm sorry if I sound insulting," Anakin apologized, "but I feel like one of the greatest freedoms we have is the freedom to choose. I'd hate it if my whole life was already planned out for me."

"Well, it has been our way for millennia – and it has worked thus far."

The conversation paused when their food came, all three of them left to eat and mull over what had been discussed.

After dinner Obi-Wan said his farewells and told Anakin he'd speak to the council and arrange a meeting for them the next morning. The other two then returned to the motel for the night, and while Layana slept Anakin stayed awake and wondered just what he'd say to the Jedi masters tomorrow that would sway them to his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Knowing the council would look at him as a kid despite the traditions of his clan, Anakin did his best to put on his most serious and adult face as he traveled to the temple that morning.

Once he stepped inside, the façade dissolved.

It was even more splendid on the inside – high ceilings and carved marble made the place feel like a place of worship. As a padi…pada…something or other escorted him to the council chambers he looked his fill, trying not to openly gawk at the beauty surrounding him. It reminded him, painfully, of Adamé.

Obi-Wan was waiting for him in the anteroom. "Ak'Ohr, right on time."

"Thank you for arranging this, Obi-Wan. I truly appreciate all your help."

"I'm more than glad to help. Now, the council is waiting." And with that the massive double doors swung open.

Anakin tentatively, slowly walked inside.

Most of the curved walls were grand windows, giving a magnificent view of the city planet, and on the floor was tiled out a huge dais. Before him sat the council, looking stoic and not a little bit intimidating. Anakin walked to the center of the room and stopped, unsure what to do next, and bowed for good measure. It was then he noticed someone in Tusken garb sitting to his right…immediately his nervousness eased.

"Welcome, Ak'Ohr," the bald, dark skinned man spoke, his voice an intimidating rumble of a pitch. "Obi-Wan has informed us that you wish to speak on behalf of your planet and it's people."

"Yes, sir."

"Your name," the man in the Tusken robes spoke. "It sounds Tusken."

"It is. I was raised as a part of a Tusken clan – Ak'Ohr is the name bestowed upon me after the rites of passage."

"And what is your previous name, may I ask?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "Anakin Skywalker, sir."

Silence.

Looking around the room, Anakin wondered if they were waiting for him to say something else…either way, the way they had all gone quiet like that kind of creeped him out.

Then suddenly the silence was broken by a rasping voice. When Anakin looked, he saw it came from a small green creature he had not noticed before. Something told him that this was the one who did all the decision making in the group.

"Strongly, the force flows through you. Use it, do you?"

Anakin went cold. "No, sir."

"And why not, your reason?"

The young man's eyes seemed to shut down. "I'd rather not speak of it."

There was another stretch of unnerving quiet before the dark skinned man spoke again. "That is fine. What would you like to tell the council this morning?"

And with that the odd questions stopped and Anakin did his best to plead his case, telling the Jedi of the rampant slavery in the outer rim, and how his own planet had become a wretched hive of scum and villainy. The council members were polite and listened well – all except for the little green man, who seemed to be off in his own world. Anakin tried his best not to feel frustration at the creature.

Once he finished, the bald man spoke again. "Thank you for your time, young Skywalker. This council will discuss all you have revealed to us today."

Anakin bowed once more. "Thank you, masters." And then the doors opened again, and he returned to the anteroom.

Surprisingly, Obi-Wan was still there. Upon seeing Anakin he stood. "Ak'Ohr, I sense you have done well."

He shrugged. "I hope I made an impression. And you don't have to call me that anymore if you want – my human name is Anakin."

"Anakin?"

"Yeah, Anakin Skywalker."

And there it was again. The weird quiet. Obi-Wan was looking at him with this...expression on his face, like Anakin had just revealed some great mystery.

Then he heard Obi-Wan mumble "_And he will be low of birth and late of age, and one who walks on sky_…"

"What?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, seeming to clear himself of some kind of daze. "Nothing, nothing young one. How would you like a tour of the temple?" He seemed eager to drop it, so Anakin decided to leave it alone.

After the impromptu tour Anakin returned to the motel to practice using his gaderffii stick for a while then begin looking for apartments. Layana was out at the diner, working, giving Anakin the solace he craved. Used to the open planes of the Judland Wastes, he was beginning to feel suffocated, first from being on Nar Shadda, and now here.

He had been training himself to use the gaderffii stick in two ways: while holding it at one end and striking with the other, and holding the stick at it's center and striking with both ends. He tended not to favor one over the other, and practiced both.

He warmed up with a series of spins, both in single and double end forms. Once his wrist felt loosened up enough, he went into a series of striking forms, each move designed to either jab or hit one's opponent. Intermixed were hand to hand combat moves.

He fought a phantom adversary for the next hour, stabbing and striking at the air, sweat pouring down the sides of his face and making his long hair stick to the back of his neck.

Finally he stopped once he felt sufficiently sore and quickly moved into a set of stretches to prevent his muscles from knotting. Then he proceeded to take a long, hot shower: a true luxury, with an intense water pressure and no reserves to worry about depleting.

He was half dressed when Layana arrived "Hello!" she called out as she came through the door. Seeing Anakin standing shirtless in the middle of the room, she felt her cheeks heat and was glad that Twi'leks didn't blush.

"Hey Layana. How was work?"

"Alright," she replied, sitting on one of the beds. "Customers are pretty nice, and the place is clean – Dex is a doll."

"Sounds good. Now I just need to get myself a job," he said through the shirt he was pulling over his head. "Maybe Obi-Wan knows a repair shop that's hiring. Or someone who needs a pilot."

"He certainly seems to know everything else."

"That he does," Anakin said with a grin. "He'll contact us again when the council is ready to speak to me about what we discussed this morning."

"Oh! How did that go?"

"Well, I think", he answered, sitting on the other bed. "They seemed to all listen to what I was saying, and they looked genuinely interested. And hey, there was even a Tusken there."

"Really? A Jedi Tusken?"

"Yeah – a human, like me. I wonder what clan he comes from. He was all in the traditional robes and everything, but without the breather over his mouth. Or the goggles."

"I guess he doesn't need those things here. Not much sand to contaminate the air."

"Nope, and there's plenty of water too – you should check out the shower, it's wizard."

"I did this morning," Layana said, lying back. "It was…a beautiful thing."

Anakin grinned. "Indeed."

Five days later Obi-Wan got in touch with Anakin and let him know that the council wished to see him again. In the mean time Obi-Wan had gotten Anakin a job fixing and piloting ships in the temple hangar, and Anakin loved the job. The Jedi were nicer than he expected, and he loved the younglings who would come up to him, curiosity in their demeanors, asking him questions about the ships or who he was or what other planets were like. He did his best to answer all their questions, carefully skirting around some details, telling stories of the planets he'd seen while he was working as an enforcer for Jabba.

He met with the council in the same manor as he had before, which Obi-Wan had told him was indeed proper protocol and no, he hadn't embarrassed himself terribly and no, it wasn't silly to bow, it was proper.

Anakin stood before the council and waited to be addressed rather than speaking first, trying to remember what his mother had taught him many years ago about how one showed respect.

"Young Skywalker," the dark skinned Jedi, who Obi-Wan had told him was named Mace Windu, said. "Before we speak of that which you brought to our attention concerning the outer rim planets, we would like to ask you a few questions concerning your use, or rather, non-use of the force."

Anakin pursed his lips. "I don't want to talk about it, if that's alright with you, masters."

The little green troll, Yoda Obi-Wan had told him, now spoke. "What reason, have you, for not using the Force that so freely flows through you?"

His face was set in stone as he spoke. "I'll just say that people have been hurt, and I will leave it at that. It was enough to teach me what a dangerous thing it is, and that is all I need to know."

"Hmm,hmm,hmm," Yoda hummed. "Interesting, it is, but surprising, it is not. Follows the prophecy, this does."

This piqued Anakin's curiosity, but he did not ask.

Then Mace began to mumble much as Obi-Wan had the day before. "_And he will be low of birth and late of age, and one who walks on sky. And he will be reluctant of his power, and think it harmful. And he will know the ways of Others, and refuse the ways of Some. And in his dreams will he find his Answer, his Coda, and our salvation."_

"Of what, dream you, young Skywalker?" Yoda croaked.

He dropped his head a little, and then looked up. "I…have not dreamed for many years, master."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Interesting, this is. Very interesting…" And with that his eyes slid shut, and he seemed to mentally disappear from the room.

It all left Anakin feeling terribly confused.

Mace Windu spoke up once more. "This council has come to the decision that you shall receive some training in the Jedi arts. You are too old to join our ranks, however, we wish to help you become comfortable and stable with your powers."

Anakin made a face at that. "I appreciate the offer, Master, but I do not wish to explore my…powers."

The one in Tusken garb, whom Anakin learned to be known as A'Sharad Hett, spoke next. "Some of your training would build upon the skills you learned as you prepared to become a Tusken warrior."

This intrigued him. "Training such as…."

"As becoming skilled with this." Hett held out a metallic tube, which Anakin recognized as the weapon of a Jedi: a lightsbaer.

"I already know how to fight."

"There is more to being a great warrior than fighting. You must know how to think, how to move, how to be."

"And what use is it to me?" Anakin replied. He felt comfortable talking to Hett, feeling like the Jedi understood him best. "I can't return to Tatooine. I…may never see my tribe again."

"Were we to make that happen – to find a way to reunite you with your tribe, safely, would you consider allowing us to teach you?"

It was tempting. Anakin ached with missing for his tribe, his family. Layana was a wonderful friend, and Obi-Wan was nice, but they weren't his clan.

"It would mean going up against the Hutts," Anakin warned. "Are you sure you want to get involved?"

Hett nodded, replied "We will find a way. All we ask is that you allow us to instill in you some of our knowledge."

He stayed silent a moment, everyone in the room looking to him.

Then finally he spoke, "Fine. It's a deal."

Hett smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The Jedi Masters seemed to have noticed Anakin's affinity for Hett- he was among the four masters that now accompanied him through the temple towards the training rooms. It was late at night – the halls were deserted for the most part and no one questioned whom Anakin was considering his present company. Yoda and Mace were silent, while Obi-Wan seemed to be trying to soothe Anakin's nerves, but not doing a very good job of it.

"The Force is like…well, like and old rag," Obi-Wan stumbled along, "well used and…well, not _dirty_ but, uh…okay, it's like a favorite possession. Something you always have with you and you love more than anything. Even though Jedi aren't allowed such possessions. So maybe that was a bad example. So it's kind of like a lightsaber…which you don't have. Okay, Um…" And on and on he went. Anakin might have found it comical if it weren't for the fear that ground against his nerve endings.

For the first time in many years he would touch the Force.

Oh, blast.

They then reached the doors of one of the training rooms. Yoda and Mace entered first: Hett and Obi-Wan waited behind Anakin, who took a deep breath and then entered.

The inside of the room would be magnificent during the day, with a high ceiling and a wall of tall windows that almost touched the floor. As it was Anakin could see an amazing view of the Coruscanti night, the lights from buildings and speeders making dazzling spots and trails in the dark.

The whole floor had a slight give to it, and it was even a little bit springy; Anakin gave in to temptation and bounced up and down on his toes a few times. It wasn't enough to interrupt normal walking, but just enough to cushion the blow to the knees were someone to jump down from a great height. Not that he could see anything to jump down from…the walls were bare for the most part, with the exception of a large rack near the doors that held all sorts of training equipment, from staffs to practice sabers to weights boxes and balls of different sizes and colors. Anakin wondered what the last items were meant for.

He found out soon enough.

Obi-Wan retrieved a few of the colorful blocks from the stack and brought them to the middle of the cavernous room, where he placed them on the mat/floor. The four masters and Anakin stood in a circle about them.

"Now Anakin," Mace said, "We want to see just how you use the force. So we are starting with levitation: can you lift one of those boxes with your will?"

"I'll try." Anakin was embarrassed by the way his voice cracked. Hett gave him an encouraging smile.

Closing his eyes, Anakin _saw_ the boxes and began to wish to himself.

Rather than one, all four boxes lifted and hovered in the air.

After a few moments Mace said, "Thank you, Anakin: you may place them down."

Once the blocks were returned to the ground, Anakin opened his eyes and said, "Well?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan cut in, "Most first year padawan learners have difficulty lifting just one box, much less several at a time. May I ask what you were thinking as you lifted them?"

"That's the thing," Anakin replied, "I _didn't_ lift them."

Mace frowned a bit at that. "I'm not sure I understand…can you explain?"

"Well, you see I didn't try to lift them at all," Anakin continued, hands moving about in the air, "I just wished that they would stop existing on the ground and start existing in the air instead, and then they were. And then, instead of putting them down, I just wished them to exist on the ground again."

"An interesting approach, you have," Yoda's soft voice came in, walking stick pointed at him, "not seek to act, do you, but change a state of being. Very interesting, this is."

Anakin just shrugged.

"You refer to your use of the force as 'wishing'", Hett added. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, that's how it started," Anakin said, his voice dipping low as shame overcame him. "I just wished that…that someone would stop doing something, and the next thing I know he's dead."

This seemed to startle the Jedi, all except for Yoda who just nodded knowingly. "Afraid, you were. "Doing to you, what was this person, hmm?"

There was no reply, just the rise of heat in the young boy's face.

Hett put a hand on his shoulder. "It does not matter now. How about we try another exercise?"

Next Anakin took one of the staffs and holding it at the middle began to spin it and strike at the air. As he moved, he began to 'wish' that his movements were faster and smoother until he moved in almost a blur about the mat. When he came to a stop he found he was barely out of breath- it surprised him just how much the force aided the exercise.

"Do you always fight in that manner?" Mace asked. "Holding your weapon at the middle rather than the end?"

"No- I've learned both ways, but I find I can do more with two striking ends rather than one."

"Interesting…before we stop, may I ask, is there any other way you have used the force that may be useful for us to know?"

Anakin dipped his head and scratched at the back of his neck. "Um…well, there was this one thing I did. I'm not so sure I can do it again, but even if I could, I don't want to hurt any of you."

The masters all looked at each other. After a moment of seeming telepathic conversation Mace spoke again. "We will observe from one end of the room. We'd like to see this."

"Fine."

Once the Jedi were safely away, Anakin began to wish hard. He tried imagining someone hurting him, but his mind became clouded with fear and he lost his concentration. So he tried again, but this time he imagined people he'd protect from the people who hurt him…his Mom, Layana, Dai'Lo…

….Adamé…

The sudden appearance of the forgotten memory of his dream friend shocked him into opening his eyes, only to see that he was, in fact, doing it.

Streams of golden and white light shot from his hands into the opposite wall. Some of the streams looked soft and wide, and others cracked and popped and looked sharp like the lightening he had seen once on Nerda.

With his focus shot, it didn't last long. A few moments after he opened his eyes the light stopped. He lowered his hands, surprised he had raised them in the first place, and turned to the Jedi.

He would have found the looks on their faces priceless had he not been so unnerved by them. With the exception of Yoda, who seemed to be peering at him, their eyes were wide, mouths ajar. No one moved.

After several moments of awkward silence Anakin cleared his throat and said. "Well, that…that was it."

That put them into motion. Immediately Obi-Wan, Mace, and Hett rushed over, and all three headed strait for the wall opposite Anakin, which they proceeded to examine.

"No scorch marks!"

"That's not like the Sith lightening I've seen in recordings."

"I don't think it _was_ Sit lightning. I think…"

"…that it was something else."

"Anakin." Mace had now turned to him, grasping the boy by the shoulders. Anakin did his best not to let his fear show. "Anakin, what were you wishing when you did that."

"I, uh, just imagined…people I love, and…and protecting them. From bad people." Never had he felt so ineloquent.

"No dark thoughts?"

"Uh…no."

All three Jedi seemed to relax a bit at this, but then snapped to attention as Yoda spoke from where he remained across the room.

"A Sith tactic, that was not. A force of _good_, that was."

The looks of amazement on the other Jedi's' faces puzzled Anakin greatly.

Not knowing what else to do, and becoming extremely discomfited by the looks the masters were giving him, he quietly asked, "What's a Sith?"

"Come, young one," Yoda rasped as he headed for the doors. "Much to explain, we have."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update…between school, apartment hunting, a family illness and a whole slew of other things I haven't had the time or the energy to write. But finally I have returned! Here it is, the next installment.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

Anakin returned to the motel room that night laden down with old, immense books. The temple archives had been impressive and much more interesting than the cryptic sayings the troll…uh, Yoda, had spouted at him continually. The little green creature seemed to finally give up on him and had simply begun heaping books into his arms. They were all covered in some sort of clear sealant but apparently weren't dust repellant, and it was his sneezing that alerted Layana to his presence.

"Anakin! Where have you been? I got back from the diner forever ago…was your meeting with the council that long?"

Before answering he dumped the books and data pads on the bed and took a deep breath of dust-free air. Then he said, "Not really. It was a really…strange day."

Looking over the pile of books, Layana murmured, "Seems like it."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to get through these, but I'm meeting with the council again in a week and I'm supposed to have gone through all this stuff." He sat on the corner of the bed and picked up a particularly hefty volume and flipped through the sealed pages.

"Good luck with that. You're going to need it."

"Thank the stars some of those smugglers I worked with taught me to read and write…I'd never get through any of this with the education I got from the Tuskens and Hutts."

Layana lay back on her own bed. "Which was?"

"Uh…how to fight. And fight. And some more fighting."

"Not exactly higher learning, huh?"

"No, not exactly." He placed the book back in the pile and picked up a slimmer looking tome, then sat back against the headboard and turned on the table light. "They gave me some data pads with information, but I bet they access the network, too…you're welcome to surf around if you want."

"Thanks!" Layana practically squealed, and grabbed one off the bed.

"No problem," he mumbled, already absorbed in a story about the great sith wars over a thousand years before.

He showed up early the next week for his appointment with the council. There were some things he wanted to check out first…

The temple archives were as massive and impressive as he remembered. He looked around for a place he could dump the books: the main corridor of the archives more easily accessed the electronically kept information, data chips and such, while the old hard copy books were kept way in the back and Anakin wasn't too keen on walking all the way there to return the books to their rightful shelves.

Luckily, the force seemed to be on his side that day as he found someone who looked like she might work there. Her robes were unlike those of the other Jedi milling about, though there were few of them considering the early hour. This particular Jedi had some sort of geometric pattern all over her long cloth tabards, and her hair was back in a tight bun with some sort of sticks wedged in it.

She sensed his approach, but didn't look up from the cataloguing she was doing. "Can I help you?" she asked the approaching young man.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to return these, but I was also hoping that I might find another book, this one on prophecies that kept being referenced in a few of these…"

She looked up then, gave him a long up and down glance. "Are you a Jedi?"

"No, but Master Yoda lent me these, and said that if I needed anything else I should look for a…Master Nu?"

"I am master Nu," she said curtly. "Place those down here and follow me."

She led him not back towards the hard copy books as he expected by closer by to one of the gigantic shelves of data chips. She pulled out one drawer and quickly scanned through them. "I know just what it is you are looking for. Ah, here we are," and she pulled out one slender data chip. "This should be what you're looking for."

Anakin took the data chip and pocketed it. "Thanks," he said. Then he paused for a moment, and when Master Nu raised an eyebrow in question he screwed up his courage and asked, "Do you have anything else interesting? I…don't get to read much, and it was nice having all those books…"

Something seemed to spark with pleasure behind the Jedi's eyes. "Well, what are your interests?"

The two of them spent the next hour perusing the shelves, Master Nu making recommendations and picking out things here and there to lend to the young man. Anakin thought to himself, she must not get many people in here who are interested in reading just for the sake of it; after he'd made his request and showed genuine interest in exploring she had opened up, and they had already established quite a rapport.

Unfortunately, the time had come for Anakin to go meet with the council. "This was fun," Anakin admitted shyly. "Would it be alright if I came back again some time?"

"You are more than welcome to do so: I would be happy to provide further assistance…." She trailed off, obviously indicating a desire to know his name.

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

There it was again! The weird silence, the strange, distant look…this was getting all too familiar. Master Nu, however, seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in quickly enough and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Anakin. I look forward to seeing you again."

Anakin bowed and said, "Thank you Master Nu. I appreciate all your help."

"May the force be with you, young Skywalker."

Not knowing what else to do, he repeated back to her, "May the force be with you." Then he bowed and left the archives, making his way to the lift that would take him to the council chamber.

Obi-Wan was there outside the chamber awaiting his arrival. "Right on time, Anakin," he greeted. "The council is ready for you whenever you are."

Anakin took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's do this."

Inside the chamber Obi-Wan took his seat and Anakin moved to the center as he did before, bowed, and said, "Good morning, Masters."

"Good morning, Anakin," Master Windu replied. "The council has considered your plea for assistance, and has agreed to send a contingent of knights to Tattooine to make a further investigation."

Anakin lit up inside. "Thank you, masters. I am most grateful."

"There is something else we wish to discuss with you," Hett said, caution in his tone.

Warily, Anakin asked, "And that is?"

"We have been happy to have you working in the temple hangars," Windu told him, "but we would like to assign you an additional task."

Curious, Anakin said, "Whatever the council asks of me I will do my best to accomplish."

Windu smiled, which looked strangely odd on his face. "We would like you to begin a program of light training with Master Kenobi. Each afternoon you will meet him here and the two of you will practice meditation and use of the force. We are interested in learning more about you capabilities and this…light power you posses."

"We are also curious as to your lack of dreams," Kenobi added. "If it would be alright, I'd like to explore this through our meditations."

Anakin was silent a moment, mulling over their proposal. He was still fearful of his powers, but perhaps if he learned how to use them in a controlled environment…surely a Jedi Master could keep him from accidentally hurting anyone.

With that thought, he said, "I will train with Master Kenobi. But I have a condition, if your honors will accept."

"And that is?" Master Windu inquired with raised eyebrows.

"That I also be allotted time to meet with Master Nu each day to explore the temple archives. There is so much information there, and so much I wish to learn…I've had no formal academic education, and would like to expand upon what little knowledge I have."

"Wish to learn, you do," Yoda said. "An admirable trait, this is."

After a moment of silence, during which Anakin assumed they were communicating telepathically, Windu said, "The council grants your request. There will be a time allotted after your sessions with Master Kenobi during which you may meet with Mistress Nu. We will contact her and make the necessary arrangements."

Anakin bowed, glowing inside with gladness. "Thank you, Masters."

Due to his coverings, Anakin couldn't see the smile on Hett's face, but he could feel it in his force signature. "You are most welcome, Skywalker."

"I will meet you at the temple hanger at noon tomorrow," Obi-Wan said. "Will this allow you enough time to finish your work?"

"I'm used to early mornings," Anakin replied. "That should be no problem."

"Wonderful," Windu said. "Anakin, thank you for coming. You are dismissed."

Anakin bowed and left the chambers. His head was buzzing with excitement as he traveled down the lift towards the hangar. He was going to get a chance to learn something, really learn, both about the galaxy and about himself.

And maybe, just maybe, he would learn how to dream again…


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin took a seat on the high cushion and folded his legs in front of him, copying Obi-Wan's pose. He had never done this meditation thing before, and figured playing follow-the-leader would be his best bet for getting it right.

"Relax," Obi-Wan told him, sensing his anxiety. Anakin obviously had some reservations about tapping into his force powers in such a pure and strong way, considering whatever had happened in the past that had caused injury to others as a result. "I will keep close tabs on you, and if I feel you getting out of control in any way I'll safely guide you back."

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked, embarrassed that his voice came out as high as it did. He cleared his throat and continued, "It's always…happened…so suddenly."

"Think of me as your anchor – I will not let you drift tooo far astray," Obi-Wan assured, and gave him a comforting smile for good measure.

"Okay…" Anakin was still wary, but he wasn't willing to give in to his fears and so closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and awaited instruction.

Obi-Wan guided him through the first steps towards calming his mind, and then listening for the force. When Anakin said he could 'hear' the force, Obi-Wan instructed him on how to immerse himself into it. Anakin followed him, and did so.

After feeling nothing significant happening for a time, Anakin opened his eyes. He expected to see Obi-Wan sitting in front of him with his own eyes closed. What he didn't expect was the nothingness around him.

It wasn't exactly dark, nor exactly light. It was just…nothingness, a place without form or color. He couldn't so much see it as he could 'feel' it, and he just 'knew' he was someplace that was…no place.

"Um," Anakin said quietly, "Okay?"

He could still sense Obi-Wan, like a bright light just out of his peripheral vision. He thought that if he tried he might even be able to talk to him, but he decided not to try just then.

I think I recognize this place, Anakin thought. I think I've been here before.

Just then he could 'feel' more than hear Obi-Wan instructing him now to feel for the force, feel for it's flow.

Anakin concentrated for a moment, and then…

"Oh…"

The whole nothingness had exploded in light.

It was swirling about him in great waves, ebbing and flowing, a marvel to behold.

I wonder if this is what Obi-Wan sees when he meditates, he thought.

That was when he felt it.

He could still 'feel' Obi-Wan, but this presence felt closer, and something about it managed to both terrify and comfort him at once. It was slowly growing larger in his senses, or maybe not larger, but closer…

"Ani?"

His eyes popped open.

There was Obi-Wan, sitting in front of him with his eyes closed, still meditating. Anakin was shaking and covered in a light sheen of sweat. And according to the sunlight slanting through the window, they had been at it for hours now.

As if sensing Anakin's return to reality, Obi-Wan's eyes now opened, and he smiled at the young man before him.

"Did you have a successful meditation, Anakin?"

Anakin could only nod.

"Good!" Obi-Wan replied, and slowly made his way to his feet, taking his time so as not to fall over after sitting for so long. He held out a hand to Anakin. "I think you're appointment with Master Nu is impending."

"Right…right." Anakin took the proffered hand and launched himself to his feet. "Hey, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"What…what do you see when you meditate?"

Obi-Wan quirked one brow. "You mean other times and places?"

"No, no," Anakin corrected. "I mean…what does the force look like to you?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "I don't think the force is something you can necessarily see so much as 'feel'…at least, as far as I know, no Jedi has 'seen' the force before. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Anakin said, shrugging.

Obi-Wan gave him a look for a moment, but just as Anakin started to squirm the older man seemed to let it go. "Well, it's off to the archives for you."

"Yeah…thanks for showing me how to meditate, Obi-Wan."

"You are most welcome, Anakin. I will see you tomorrow."

As Anakin made his way toward the archives, he thought to himself, I wonder what I would have seen had I not woken up when I did…


	13. Chapter 13

The data chip containing the book on prophesies must have been packed full. Had it been in a hard copy form the tome would have been massive, maybe even multi-volume. As it was, it was taking Anakin quite a bit of time to go through it, and that was mostly skimming and skipping large chunks. The footnotes alone were staggering.

Anakin had been meditating with Obi-Wan for a month now, and always with the same results, though it never ended like that first time did. Now he would always sense…something…just out of reach, but when he would try to extend his mind towards it or walk around in the 'place' his mind went to he'd always hit some sort of block and then snap out of it. Obi-Wan thought that he must have erected some sort of mental shield against whatever laid beyond this point he couldn't seem to breech, and it would take time and determination to break through it. He thought that discussing the past would help Anakin to open up whatever door he had created in his mind, but Anakin had been reluctant to reveal his past as of yet.

I don't want them to know, not yet, Anakin thought. Over the past few months, spending time with the Jedi had turned around his opinion of them, and he'd come to value their opinion of him. Master Nu seemed to have taken a shining to him, and there was now a definite group of younglings and junior padawans that would visit him regularly in the hangars to hear his stories, even the ones he'd already told them.

Then there was Master Hett, with whom he would occasionally spar with gaderffii sticks, and sometimes talk about their individual experiences with the sand people. Hett had been happy to hear about the integration of the tuskens into Tattooine society, and that there seemed to be a sort of peace on the planet. Anakin and he would talk about their tribes: Hett said he would sometimes visit his own, and that once it was safe to do so he'd take Anakin along. For now, though, it was out of the question: the contingent of Jedi sent there had yet to return, though what they were reporting devastated the council. They were finding widespread slavery, crime, and overall terrible conditions. The council had yet to decide a course of action, and Anakin hoped they would come up with something soon.

For now, though, he would be content to continue working in the hangar and with Obi-Wan.

He placed down the data pad next to him on the couch and stretched. It was early morning and his shift to work at the temple would start soon: Layana herself was just getting out of the shower to get ready to go to Dex's.

That was another place Anakin had found friendship. When he had been looking at apartments and had stopped into the diner to tell Layana what he had found he had some time to talk to Dex and found his first impression of him to be true: he was friendly and genuine. He also seemed to have taken a great liking to Layana, and when she would stay late to help him close up he would always pay for her to take an air taxi home for her safety. That alone made Anakin like him, but talking to him was always fun, too. He had a number of interesting tales about many a customer and the many times he had traveled the galaxy. A veritable wealth of obscure information, Anakin was always asking him about things he had read, and Dex always seemed to know a little something about everything.

He'd even found Anakin and Layana an honest and inexpensive broker, who found them an apartment at mid-level: not too pricey, but high enough above the scum filled underbelly of Couruscant for Anakin to feel okay about Layana living there. Not that she couldn't defend herself: back on Tattooine Anakin had made sure to teach her some self defense moves to protect herself against the plethora of shady customers that came into the cantina where she had been working.

Speaking of Layana, he thought as she came into the small living room, dressed for work. "You still reading that one?" she asked, looking at the data pad on the sofa.

"There's something there I haven't found yet, I just know it," he said, picking it up again. "I'll find it soon, I know, I can 'feel' it."

"What are you looking for?" she asked, riffling through her purse, checking that she had everything.

"That's just it: I'm not sure," he said with an embarrassed shrug. "I just know that I have to keep looking, and that when I find it, I'll know."

Layana had gotten used to Anakin's strange 'feelings' a long time ago, so she just shrugged as well and shouldered her bag. "I'm sure you will. I'll be back late: Dex is staying open late for a party and I'm going to stay and help."

"Sure thing – I'll see you tonight. Get home safe."

"I always do." She smiled, gave Anakin a quick peck on the cheek, and was out the door.

Anakin sighed as he started to scroll through the words on the data pad once more. He had to leave soon himself, but he knew, he just knew he was so _close_ to finding what he was looking for…

And then, he found it.

There it was, filling the screen, staring at him in silence as he struggled for air.

It might not have scared him so badly if it weren't for the fact that he'd heard it before.

_And he will be low of birth and late of age, and one who walks on sky. And he will be reluctant of his power, and think it harmful. And he will know the ways of Others, and refuse the ways of Some. And in his dreams will he find his Answer, his Coda, and our salvation._

With shaking fingers he put the data pad down. He scrubbed at his face with his hands, then clenched them in his lap and tried to breathe.

He had heard this prophecy before.

And it was about him.

There were a few things he needed to ask Obi-Wan…


	14. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan had been less than helpful. In fact, he'd been rather unhelpful except to tell him it was a matter to discuss with the council, and he would contact them at once.

It was an hour of waiting after that. An hour of fidgeting and practicing extreme restraint while he sat next to the Jedi, who seemed fully composed outside of the occasional stroking of his beard.

Now he stood in front of the council, repressing the urge to fidget more as they telepathically discussed what he had asked of them.

Mace Windu spoke first. "To answer your immediate question, yes, Anakin, we believe the prophecy to be about you."

Anakin thought that knowing for sure would bring him some sort of feeling of satisfaction. Instead, it opened up a whole slew of questions to his mind. But he continued to practice restraint, and waited patiently for the Jedi to go on.

Yoda spoke up next. "Your dreams, young Skywalker…the key, they are, to this prophecy."

"You said you haven't been dreaming for years now," Hett said. "Do you know why?"

This was at the heart of what he'd hoped to keep to himself, what he didn't want to reveal. But he needed answers more than he needed to keep his past secret.

"I felt…they were unsafe," he began, not elaborating on the specifics. Some things were still sacred, private.

"Unsafe, how?" Mace asked.

"Well…it was like my wishing…like using the force," he continued. "My dreams were where I went to…touch on the force. And when I drew on the force actively…"

"People died," Obi-Wan finished for him.

Shamed, Anakin nodded.

"Tell us, you must, the details of these occurrences," Yoda demanded, though not unkindly.

Anakin let out a shaky sigh, flexed his hands a few times. He really, really didn't want to do this.

But he had to know.

"The first time it happened," he started, "I was five, and I was being whipped."

"Why were you being whipped?" Obi-Wan asked, concern in his tone.

Anakin cleared his throat. "I displeased my master."

"Hmm," interjected Yoda, "A slave, you were."

He bowed his head, humiliated. "Yes."

"Please continue," Mace asked gently.

"Okay." Anakin gave in to the urge to fidget with the cuffs of his tunic. "I remember thinking to myself that I wished more than anything that he would stop. Next thing I knew, he was thrown against the wall. Dead."

He paused there to draw himself back together. Hett encouraged him, "And the next time?"

"It was another master. He was…injuring me. By then I had been using my power to wish things to happen, and more often than not it would work. I wished he would leave me alone, and…the same thing happened."

The silence was allowed to draw out for a time. Anakin tried to control his breathing.

"How have the meditation sessions with Master Kenobi been?" Hett asked.

"Alright, I guess. I go to this…place. Where I 'see' the force. But when I try to get beyond this place…I get stuck."

"I believe there to be some sort of mental barrier created in his mind," Obi-Wan supplied. "Due to his fear he has inadvertently erected a shield that he can not get through."

"Break through this shield, you must," Yoda urged.

"I've tried," Anakin said, sincere. "But nothing seems to work."

"When go to this place, you do, touch on the force, do you?"

The young man winced internally. "No, master."

"Here, then, is the key to breaking through your shields," Mace said. "This afternoon, while you meditate, I want you to actively pull on the force while in this place in your mind. See where it takes you."

That scared the bejeebus out of Anakin. "But what if…"

"This council will not let any harm come to you, or others," Mace assured. "We will all monitor your meditation."

"To the meditation chambers, now, we will go," Yoda said.

And so it was decided.


	15. Chapter 15

What a way to turn 17, Anakin thought as he tried to get comfortable on his cushion. It was difficult to feel at ease when sitting with the entire Jedi council surrounding you, all focused on your every action. But he would do his best.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin closed his eyes. No light turned the back of the lids red: the chamber was very dark, without windows. It was strange to meditate without feeling the reassuring warmth of the Couruscant sun on his face.

Slowly he went through the steps Obi-Wan had showed him over a month before, and he sunk deeper and deeper into his mind. After a few moments he opened his eyes.

There around him were the great flowing white and golden lights of the force. It never ceased to amaze him, its utter peace and beauty.

He took another deep breath to steel himself, and then began to 'call' the flowing lights to him.

They drew to him almost eagerly, twining about his arms and pooling in the palms of his hands. This feels infinitely better than the sun, he thought. It was like being wrapped in the energy of the universe. And it was, in a way.

Slowly, carefully, he began to pull the streams of light into himself. He could feel it warm in his chest, then spreading down his limbs and glowing behind his eyes. And he felt like he could do just about anything. It was as though he could take flight at that very moment if he wished it.

Then it began. The same thing as always…the sense that someone was growing closer to him. When he concentrated he could feel the council around him, encouraging and supporting him.

So this time, when he felt the presence come near enough, he 'reached' out for it.

He turned around.

She had grown even more beautiful, if that were possible. She was dressed in a fine silvery gown, her hair flowing down her back in soft waves. Her brown eyes shined with a light that rivaled the force.

"Adamé."

"Ani?" There were tears in her eyes. Without realizing it, he stood, walked up to her, placed a gentle hand against her cheek and wiped the released tears away.

"Ani, have you come back to me?"

"Oh, Adamé. I have missed you."

Suddenly the world seemed to lurch. And then they were in…their place.

It was different. There were more flowers, and the gazebo was bigger. Plants hung from the eaves, and the cushions were all different.

"I've come here a few times over the years," Adamé said. "When things got really hard, I'd come here in my dreams and escape. Then not long ago I got this…this feeling, like you were here but I couldn't see you. I tried to find you, tried to reach you but then you'd disappear…" She started crying again.

He embraced her. It felt strange: he was much taller than her now. "I heard you. I tried to reach out to you but I didn't know how. But somehow, this time…"

They sat on the bench beside each other. She wouldn't let go of his hand. "I missed you, Ani. I would try to dream about you, or imagine you, but I just couldn't."

"I had to be sure it was safe. I had to get my powers under my control."

"And are they?" she asked, curious.

"I think so. I've been working with…some people, people who know about these things."

She nodded. "The Jedi," she guessed.

He was stunned. "How did you…"

"When I was older, and I learned more about the Jedi, I figured out what your powers must have been, what they meant. It wasn't hard to realize."

They just sat together then, holding hands and looking at each other. Taking in the changes.

"You've become a man, Ani," Adamé said, her head tilted to one side. "When did that happen?"

"And you're a woman," he said. "The most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

She blushed, and then laid her head against his chest. "I've missed you, my Ani."

"And I've missed you, my Angel."

All too soon he felt the familiar 'tug' at his senses. "I have to go."

"No, Ani – I just got you back!" She held him tighter.

"I promise I'll come back this time, Angel."

She blinked up at him with watery eyes. "You promise?" She sounded much like she had, then, when they were children.

"I promise."

He opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, young one," Yoda said to him. "Much, have you seen?"

He just smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's a short one, but I wanted to get something posted up here. Enjoy!**

Since that day Anakin had modified and stepped up his training regimen. He spent less time working with the practice lightsaber he was afforded for training at the temple and more time in meditation with Obi-Wan working on his meditation skills. Where as before meditation had been difficult, with his fears keeping him back, his renewed connection with Adamé, his secret love, propelled him to strengthen his connection with the force so that he could spend more time with her and feel that he could do so safely. To compensate for the lack of saber training he spent more time at the apartment working with his tusken weapon, though it was sometimes embarrassing when Layana would be watching him work out, especially when he got hot and sweaty and had to take his shirt off.

He continued his work in the temple hanger, much to the delight of the Jedi at the temple: they reported to the council that their ships were running faster, had better maneuverability, and their shields were stronger which led to less damage in battle. After Anakin had been working there a year the master designer came to him and asked if he'd be interested in helping develop a prototype for a new fighter, and Anakin eagerly agreed.

His life had become very busy, and he grew stronger in the force and with his weapons seemingly every day.

But then there was some bad news.

Jabba was still angry, and word from Dexter was that there was a bounty out on Anakin's head.

"I can handle it," Anakin reassured.

"I'm afraid, Ani," Adamé told him, laying her head on his chest. "That slug had better not hurt a hair on your head."

"Jabba is more bark than bite, and I can take care of myself."

"But Ani, he's underhanded and he holds grudges," she said. "This isn't going to go away any time soon."

"You know of Jabba?" He asked, surprised.

"I've been sending secret task forces to the planet to rescue slaves from time to time and give them refuge on our planet. Stars forbid he should ever find out who it is that's been taking them." She shivered.

"Wow," he said, "I didn't know you were in a position with so much power. I mean, I knew you were important, but…"

She blushed a little, pulled back her head and kissed his cheek shyly. "Let's just say that I do have a certain amount of power, and I want to use it to help people as much as I can before my term ends."

"Ah ha!" He called out triumphantly, "You're a politician!"

She frowned, her little rose bud mouth turned downwards. "Shavitt, I didn't mean to say that."

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked, suddenly. "I mean, to tell me who you are?"

She sighed, hugged him tightly. "It's taken all the strength I have not to seek you out. But I know you, Anakin: you wouldn't hold back, you'd come find me."

Somewhat hurt, but trying to mask it, he asked, "And would that be so bad?"

She sighed again. "I have a duty, Anakin, that I must give my whole heart and soul to. And I don't know if I could do that if I was giving my heart to you."

The answer still didn't make him happy, but it did make him feel somewhat better. "You can't neglect yourself, Adamé," he said softly. "If you burn out you won't be any good for anyone. There is nothing you can give your entire being to…it'll just cause you to fall apart in the end, and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Oh, Ani…I wish that was true." She started to pull away.

He grabbed her, gently, by the shoulders. "But it IS true!" He insisted, eyes wide with hope. "If I didn't have my friends or the Jedi I don't know what I would do. And before that I had my tusken brethren beside me, and before that my mother… I can't imagine a life where I couldn't have someone to lean on, someone I could care for. I care for you, Adamé." He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, swept her hair from her face.

A tear fell from her eye. "Don't call me that," she whispered.

"Don't call you what?"

"Adamé…that's not my name."

His heart beating hard, he took a deep breath, cleared his throat and asked, carefully, "And what is your name?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, for a long moment. Then suddenly, a small smile broke out on her face, which slowly widened into a large one.

She leaned forward, put her mouth to his ear, and whispered.

"Padme."

And with that she disappeared.

Anakin arose from his meditation over an hour later, still overwhelmed.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting across from him in the meditative position. "What is it?"

"Her name, Obi-Wan," he said, and his stunned expression gave way to one filled with hope and glee.

"Her name."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken me so long, but as I come closer and closer to my college graduation I've had more and more to do. So without further ado, here is the next part! Usual disclaimers apply.**

The way Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose at that made Anakin realize his mistake.

"Krif," he said under his breath.

"Who is this 'she'?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed. What he and Adamé…Padmé shared was a private thing, something he hadn't been ready to reveal to anyone.

So he quickly changed the subject.

"I've been dreaming again," he said. He got the desired response.

"You have!" his instructor exclaimed, looking excited but quickly burying the expression under a veneer of Jedi composure. "How long has this been happening?"

Anakin scratched at his temple, tugged a little on his ponytail. "Um…since the day we mediated with the council?"

Obi-Wan's lips thinned as he pressed them together, and Anakin could tell he was suppressing an outburst. His voice came out smoothly, though, when he said (or rather, accused), "That was months and months ago, Anakin. Almost a year now."

Anakin cringed. "Yeah, well… I just wanted to see where my dreams went before I said anything."

The Jedi stood then, nodded at Anakin to do the same. "We must meet with the council at once: you must tell them of your dreams."

He tried to keep the whine out of his voice and failed. "Do I have to?"

Obi-Wan shot him a stern look. "Yes, you have to."

And with that Obi-Wan went into the other room to com the council.

Anakin could feel himself shaking inside. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about his dreams, much less the council. No matter how much he had grown to respect and rely on them, they were not his clan, they were not Layana, and they certainly weren't _her_.

His brooding was cut short when Obi-Wan returned. "The council is ready to see us immediately," he told him with haste, "we must go now."

The trek to the council chambers never felt so short.

Once inside the chambers Anakin gave them the standard greeting and tried to calm himself. He had to clasp his hands behind his back to keep them from shaking visibly.

They cut straight to the chase. "Dreaming, you have been. Told us, you have not. Why?" Yoda asked of him.

He cleared his throat, shifted his weight a bit and generally stalled. But with another stern look from Obi-Wan he spoke up. "The things I dream are… private, masters. I was not yet ready to reveal them."

"And would you have eventually been ready?" Hett asked knowingly.

Anakin had the good sense to look shamefaced. "Uh. No, probably not."

"Please, young Skywalker," Mace said, his voice gentle as though he were dealing with a skittish nexu. "Tell us of your dreams."

He drew in a deep breath, let it out slowly. "Sometimes I dream of the past."

"Natural, this is," Yoda told him. "Of what else do you dream?"

"Um," he continued. "Sometimes I dream of things that are happening now. Or at least I think they are happening now. Sometimes I see things that are strange to me, but I somehow, I don't know, just _know_ that these are things that are happening right now."

"Perhaps these are visions of other places," Hett suggested. "Anakin, do you ever dream of things that have yet to come?"

His expression visibly darkened at that. "It's hard to say. Sometimes I dream of things that _feel_ like the future but they… they are all full of darkness. I see myself fighting someone, I see people…dead," he stopped, swallowing. These were the dreams that resonated of those he had when he was a child. Only now they were more frightening, because they felt…_close_. Too close for comfort.

This obviously disturbed the council members as well, as low murmurs spread around the room. "This is disturbing news indeed," Mace said darkly.

"But these are things I used to dream of as a child," Anakin was quick to say. "How can they be true?"

"Dismiss not, the dreams of a child so strong with the force," Yoda said.

All were silent then, mired in dark musings. Anakin was feeling more and more claustrophobic by the minute. Just as he felt like he might scream from the choking feeling, Obi-Wan came to his rescue.

"You mentioned a female after our mediations today, and that you had gotten her name," he asked Anakin, while at the same time announcing it to the room. This seemed to awaken the council, who all refocused on Anakin.

He could feel himself blushing. _I'm almost 18 and still with the blushing_, he thought, embarrassed. "Well, yes. There's this…this person that I see when I meditate, sometimes when I dream."

"Tell us of her," Mace asked, though it sounded like a command.

Anakin cleared his throat and began, "Well, after I…killed my first master, that's when I first met her. I had…lost a lot of blood, and I guess I passed out, but when I woke up I was in this place that's… well, a lot like the place I go to when I start to meditate."

"Yes, you have mentioned this place before," Hett said. "That you can literally see the force here, and it is here where you draw upon it."

"Yes, well, after that time when we all meditated together I saw…I saw her again."

"Her?"

"Well… see, I met her in this place, back when I was, uh, maybe 5 for 6 I think. Except then I didn't see the force. Instead, I could see, well, whatever we wanted to see, or wherever we wanted to be, that's what would happen. Like a really lucid dream.

She was young then, too, but still older than me. She told me her name was Adamé, and we, I don't know, became friends. Confidants. When I had bad dreams or life was hard, I could just wish myself to dream and I'd go to the place we created, and there she would be to comfort me, or me her, or just to be together."

"Hmm, sounds like close, you were," Yoda interjected.

"We were. But after I…killed my next master, I decided not to see her again."

"And why is this?" Mace asked.

Anakin looked down at his feet, said quietly, "I didn't want to hurt her. To hurt her with my powers…it would break my heart."

"But you've been seeing her again," Obi-Wan said, urging him on after a long pause.

"Yes, ever since that meditation. I guess when you had me break down that shield I went back to that place that we created together."

"Tell us about this…place," Mace said, pressing his fingertips together under his chin. Looking around, Anakin could see he had the undivided interest of the entire council. It unnerved him a bit, but he went on.

"It's beautiful, masters," he told them, reverence in his tone. "When I'm there…I feel truly at peace."

"You mentioned that she gave you her name," Obi-Wan said then. "Was her name not Adamé?"

"No, masters. Today, today she revealed her true name to me." He knew he must have been absolutely glowing with happiness when he reported that. He still wasn't over it. In fact, just thinking about it made him itch to get out of the council room and into the archives so he could start looking.

"And what name is that, young Skywalker?" Hett asked.

"Padmé."

The council members took a moment to absorb this, and then Mace asked, "Do you know anything else about her?"

"Only that she's a person of great importance, some sort of politician, and that her duty is very important to her."

The council members all looked at each other. It puzzled Anakin somewhat, but he said nothing more. Already he had revealed more than he would have liked to.

"Masters, might I speak privately with Anakin?"

They all seemed to know something that Anakin didn't, which annoyed him yet piqued his curiosity. "Yes," Mace said, "this council is adjourned. Anakin, please accompany Master Kenobi to the archives."

"Yes, Masters," he replied, bowing.

Inside he was brimming with excitement. It seemed as though they knew something he didn't, something important.

And for once, maybe it was going to be good news.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, on with the story! Disclaimers apply.**

"Why the archives?" Anakin asked as he followed Obi-Wan down the ornate hallways. "It's not yet time for my meeting with Mistress Nu."

"Anakin – wait a moment." They paused just outside of the archives. Anakin could sense a sort of anticipation emanating from Obi-Wan, but didn't know why.

"What is it, Obi-Wan? What's wrong?"

The Jedi Master took a deep breath and said, "There is one I know of – I met her many years ago. She is a former queen and currently a senator: Senator Amidala of Naboo."

Anakin nodded, though he didn't really understand. "And?"

"And her real name is Padmé."

Anakin felt almost dizzy as his own sense of anticipation spiked. "It's her."

"Now, don't get excited just yet," Obi-Wan warned, holding up a hand. "It is a slim chance, but – Anakin, if it is her, and we put you two together…do you realize what this would mean?"

It took a moment, but then it clicked. "The prophecy."

"Yes, Anakin. I, and the council, believe that this woman from your dreams may be your Coda, and the key to restoring balance."

But he didn't want to think about the prophecy or destiny at that moment. "Please, Obi-Wan – show me."

With that they went into the archives, where Obi-Wan led him to a terminal and began calling up the information he sought. Anakin was calling upon all his patience and trying not to get too excited – even though this _felt_ right, if it wasn't her he didn't want to feel too devastated.

"Ah, here it is," Obi-Wan said to himself, and touched the screen.

An image was called up, filling their view.

A moment passed, then another. Obi-Wan chanced a look at Anakin, but the boy's face was frozen – with surprise or disappointment, he couldn't tell. And all he could sense through the force was that Anakin was struggling to hold his reaction in.

Then Anakin lost the struggle.

It started as a low glow that clung to Anakin, the quickly grew brighter until Obi-Wan could no longer see him. The Jedi had seen this before, but before he could even react the light exploded around him and shot out in all directions, streams of white and gold flung from Anakin's body. Ob-Wan was quick to shield himself with the force, but the others in the archive weren't so prepared and were directly hit by the light.

In the next moment, Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's panic, and just as soon as he did the light receded back into the boy, who began to sway where he stood.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan stood, took the boy by the shoulders. "Anakin, what happened? Are you alright?"

Anakin looked at him with glazed eyes briefly before passing out. Obi-Wan caught the boy just in time.

He turned his head and looked at the image of the senator, and couldn't help but mutter, "I have a bad feeling about this."

The first thing he noticed was that he was lying down. Then it was the feeling of softness beneath him, and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees around him. _I'm glad these cushions are here_, he though idly before cracking open his eyes.

He had a headache, and he was aching all over, so it took him a moment to situ up. Once he did, however, he felt a small pair of hands firmly pushing him back down.

"Don't get up yet."

"Angel."

She appeared over him, forehead scrunched with worry. "I found you here…you wouldn't wake up." She started crying. "Oh, Ani, I was so worried."

He smiled and put his palm against her cheek, covering the tears there. "I'm fine. I promised I'd be back."

She looked at him sorrowfully. "Ani, what happened?"

He sat up again, waved Padmé's worried hands away. "It's okay, I can situ up," he said, then, "I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember…"

He turned his head and smiled at her. "I was looking at your picture."

That caused her eyebrows to shoot upwards with surprise. "You found out who I was so quickly?"

"My Jedi friend Obi-Wan helped me."

Her expression froze, and then she looked away. _Oh no_, Anakin thought, _I've upset her_. "I'm sorry, Ada- Padmé," he told her. "I wouldn't have told anyone, but the council…"

She sighted then, gave him a sad little smile. "Yes, I know how the Jedi Council can be," she sighed. "I'm sorry for getting upset, I just…it's always been our secret and…I liked it that way."

He smiled I kind. "Me, too."

"But, I'm glad Obi-Wan was helping you," she continued. "He's a good man, a good Jedi and a good friend."

Anakin tilted his head. "How do you know him, anyway?" he asked.

As she snuggled up to Anakin and he put his arms around her she said, "Years ago there was a conflict on my planet and he and his master came to help."

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "That was nice of them."

She smiled and continued, "Anyway, during that time I got to know Obi-Wan and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, when the trade federation forced an illegal embargo on the planet.

"Anyway, negotiations failed, but they were able to safely get me past the trade federation ships and to Couruscant to plead my case."

"And then what happened?" Anakin asked, excited and curious.

"Well, when we got not help there, we returned to my planet, made peace with the Gungan race who lives there, then fought the Trade Federation off."

"Wow," Anakin said, impressed. He smiled and hugged her. "Tell me about these Gung-"

That's when he felt it – he was being awoken.

"I have to go," he said. "But I'll be finding you soon." His voice was filled with excitement.

"Yes, you will," then she hugged him, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Hurry, Ani – I can't wait to meet you."

He smiled at her, but before he could say a word in return, he was gone.

Anakin awoke to white walls, and white ceiling and a pounding headache. "Ohhh," he murmured under his breath. "I feel like I've been trampled by a Shaak." This time he didn't attempt to sit up.

Then Obi-Wan appeared over him. "Anakin, thank goodness you are awake." At that, several more faces appeared above his own – Mace was there, as well as Hett and Yoda.

"Mhm," he agreed, not really feeling up to talking. "What happened?" he managed to ask.

To masters all looked at each other the, making Anakin think _Uh oh…I have a bad feeling about this_.

"It was your…your light." Obi-Wan said. "It…well, it seemed to lose control for a moment."

"What?" Anakin shot up now, wincing as his head protested, but not caring. "Was anyone hurt?"

"We…we don't think so." Obi-Wan stuttered out.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began, "What aren't you telling me?"

Obi-Wan sighed, shared another look with the other masters.

"There were several Knights and Padawans in that section of the archives at the time," he told him, his voice quiet and gentle.

When he didn't go on right away, Anakin started to panic. "Obi-Wan…please." He swallowed thickly. "Tell me."

"The healers…they say they are all perfectly healthy, but…"

"Obi-Wan…"

The Jedi looked away. "They won't wake up."

It was his worst nightmare. "It happened again," he whispered, horror in his voice.

"No, Anakin – no one is dead, they are all fine, just unconscious," Hett soothed.

But Anakin would have none of that. "I thought I could control it now, I thought…but, no. I've hurt them, I…" he gasped and blinked his eyes. _I'm an adult, I will not cry in front of the Jedi._

He looked up then, suddenly. "It's her," he said to the Jedi. "I got so excited, so happy, I lost control." Then realizing what this meant, his gaze seemed to focus inward and he quietly, roughly said, "I can never see her."

"But, Anakin-" Obi-Wan began to protest, but was cut off by Anakin's raised hand.

"Please," he begged, voice breaking and head dropping. His other hand he used to cover his eyes. "Please, just…leave my alone right now."

Even though Anakin couldn't see it, Obi-Wan nodded, then looked at the other masters helplessly. The four filed out into the hallway, and Obi-Wan could feel his heart breaking as a sob escaped from Anakin just before the door slid shut.

"Terrible, this is," Yoda said, then, resolutely, "but put together, Anakin and Amidala must be."

" How can we?" Obi-Wan lamented. "We saw what happened. We have no idea if those others were actually hurt or not."

"Time must tell… wait, we must." Yoda advised. "Hope, we must have."

They all looked at the door then, sensing Anakin's despair from the other room.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. " We must have hope."


	19. Chapter 19

A short one again, but I'm gearing up for some big stuff here, so bear with me! Here it is, another update… probably the last one before my college graduation this week! Yay! Then it's into the real, adult world to fend for myself! headdesesk

When they released him from the healer's ward the next week none of those who were in the archives at the time of the incident had woken up. Obi-Wan could read how devastated Anakin was through the force, not because he could sense anything from the young man but because he could feel that Anakin wasn't using the force at all.

Anakin outright refused to meditate, but did ask that he be allowed to continue his saber training. When the council asked him why, his reply was, "I just…need to keep moving."

Hoping to entice the boy to use the force, Obi-Wan began actively sparring with him without holding back. Anakin's years of training as a tusken warrior allowed him to keep up to a point, but matches often ended with him being entirely spent while Obi-Wan, who was drawing on the force for strength and speed, would barely be winded.

Yet every day Anakin would show up after his ship design work and ask to spar, and do so without his own use of the force.

It went on this way for two weeks.

"Again," Anakin panted.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Anakin – you are too tired."

"Come on," Anakin taunted and spun the double-bladed saber he had built over his open palm before returning to a ready position, sweat pouring down his face and bare chest. There were circles under his eyes, and he had a haunted, gaunt look about him. Obi-Wan worried that he wasn't sleeping or eating that well.

Obi-Wan powered down his saber. He refused to be goaded into working the man until he collapsed. "I won't fight you, Anakin."

Anakin grimaced, powered down both ends of his own white bladed saber, and said, "Fine," then stormed past Obi-Wan, grabbed his tunic and exited the training room.

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew what Anakin would do – he'd forgo his meeting with Mistress Nu again and return to his apartment and work with his gaderffi stick until he'd exhausted himself so thoroughly that he could sleep without dreaming.

There had been no further mention of Padmé since the light incident. Anakin had been inconsolable about the knights and padawans he had stuck with his force light, but Obi-Wan knew his real fear was in possibly hurting his love.

_He's going to hurt himself on of these days_, Obi-Wan thought. _And he's been hurt enough already._

Just then he felt a frantic presence drawing near with haste. He turned towards the training room doors to see a junior padawan come running through.

The young boy skidded to a stop and, struggling to catch his breath, blurted, "They're awake, Master! The council wants you to meet them in the healers' ward right away."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said as he passed the padawan, now making his own haste as he fought not to break into a run in his urgency to get to the ward. _Perhaps now Anakin can get some peace_ was his foremost thought.

Upon arriving at the ward he found the entire council was there, with Yoda, Mace and Hett off to the side speaking in hushed tones. He bowed to the collected masters and immediately went over to the whispering threesome.

"They are awake?" he asked them.

"More than that," Mace informed him. "They won't stop talking."

At Obi-Wan's confusion, Hett added, "They all speak of force visions. And they are all recounting the same one."

This surprised Obi-Wan, who then asked, "And what did they see?"

"The Sith master, they saw," Yoda told him.

The statement sent a chill through the Jedi. "And…did they see who he is?" he asked, though barely daring to hope.

"No, they did not," Mace said, much as Obi-Wan expected. "But, they did see someone fighting him…the one, they claim, of the prophecy."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Do you think they are seeing Anakin?"

"From how they describe him, it is possible," Hett said. "Tell me, Obi-Wan, what sort of lightsaber has young Anakin constructed?"

"A most unique sort," Obi-Wan described. "Double bladed, much like the Jedi of a millennia ago had, and like the sith apprentice Maul had, except white in color."

"A white, double bladed saber, you say," Yoda said. "And the prophesied one, from these visions: a white, double bladed saber, he had."

The group of four went silent a moment as the implications sunk in. "Do any others in the order have such a weapon?" Obi-Wan asked, though he already knew the answer.

"As far as we know…no, no one has," Mace said.

"How has young Skywalker been?" Hett asked of Obi-Wan then.

Rubbing a hand over his face Obi-Wan replied, "Physically, he seems to have recovered. Mentally… that is another matter entirely."

"Perhaps, Obi-Wan, you should find the boy, and tell him what has happened here today, though I'd advise against informing him of the visions," Mace instructed.

"Yes master, I will leave now." With that, Obi-Wan bowed, then made his way to the hangar.

_Hopefully_, Obi-Wan though, _Anakin will take this news positively_.


	20. Intermission: Update

**UPDATE**: I have not signed into this account in a long time now. Somehow I never before took the time to read all the reviews for the story that have been posted. I did that just now.

I've decided to continue the story.

I have not written anything new for it in years now. As I'm sure you all know, life can get crazy, so to speak. Since my last update I have, indeed, graduated from college, then held a few different jobs that have brought me to where I am now, still living in Maryland but currently not working a paying job.

I have, however, continued to write, but just for other sites. I currently am on the writing staff for a site that is entirely staffed by women from all over the world, and have had three of my articles published on that site so far. I'm very happy to be doing it as I feel a great deal of fulfillment writing on the subjects that I have for this specific site. I also was lucky enough to have the opportunity to write several text-based items that appeared in a AAA video game, a fantasy one-player RPG that was released in 2012. I'm still very proud of that and still feel excitement just thinking about all I was able to do to contribute to the game, not only through my small writing contributions but also through the many hours I spent as a QA tester for the game. Unfortunately the company's 'parent company' went bankrupt and our studio had to close its doors, and it was heartbreaking for everyone involved. I can only hope to find such an amazing team of people to work with again one day.

Back to the point: the reviews I have read on my one story have ALL been positive, and it means more to me than many of you may ever know. It is simply for that reason that I have decided to do as I mentioned above: keep working on this story.

I have already laid out some ideas for the next few chapters, and chapter 20 itself is mostly written at this point. Myriad medical problems may cause the posting of chapter 20 to come a bit later than I'd like, and chapter writing/posting may be sporadic at times as I try to manage the events and challenges of my 'off-line' life, but I will continue to do my best to write and post what I can, and to let all of you know if I need to take another stretch of time to focus my mind elsewhere. I know now what I need to do to get myself to a place of good health, but I also know that the road ahead is likely to be a difficult one to traverse, as well as long.

So thank you all so much for the time you took to review my story. As I mentioned above, these reviews have done much to help me remember why I want to write in the first place.


	21. Crescendo I

_**Usual Disclaimers Apply**_

He had one foot on the transport when he felt it. After an almost indiscernible pause, he stepped away from the transport door, turned, and started towards the temple's reception hall.

As he first approached the petite, hooded figure, he thought it strange that she would think she could hide herself anywhere within the temple, whether that be in plain sight or under the unsuccessful cover of some structure. She knew the Jedi well enough to know that a simple cloak would not suffice to mask her identity, not without the assistance of another Jedi to shield her presence.

Almost as soon as he had these thoughts, he realized that he was mistaken. She DID know better, and the cloak was only a rudimentary attempt at appearing discrete. She fully expected to be noticed, and he had the sneaking suspicion that it was he she expected to be noticed by first.

When she turned to face him as he approached, he almost wondered if she were served by her own form of intuition to sense his presence as well.

"Obi-Wan, where is he."

It was not a question so much as a demand for information. She had not specified just whom she was seeking, but he was reasonably sure that he knew whom she wanted to find. This, of course, only raised myriad questions in his own mind.

"I think perhaps it would be best that we find somewhere a bit more secluded to speak?"

"There is no need for conversation. I only ask that you tell me where he is, and then I will be on my way."

Obi-Wan was surprised to sense that, despite her schooled and proper demeanor, she was barely keeping control of tightly reigned in feelings of distress. When he did not respond right away, her expression faltered and when she spoke again her voice just barely kept from breaking.

"Please, Obi-Wan. I need to know."

Seeing the Senator having such an uncharacteristic difficulty keeping herself together, he found himself feeling his own sense of dismay and urgency.

His voice was low but gentle as he said, "Come, Padme, let us find a more quiet spot and I can tell you what you ask to know."

The smile was weak, but there. "More quiet than the Jedi Temple?"

He smiled in return. "Well, maybe more comfortable at least."

When they stepped into Dex's, he was almost startled when Layana greeted them.

"Obi-Wan! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?"

"It is good to see you, Layana. We just need to find ourselves a booth, could you help us?"

"Of course!" she enthused, but Obi-Wan could see that this was a false front. Something was bothering her as well, and he could see the worry in her eyes.

Layana guided them to a booth in the corner, and they were barely seated before she started making her own demands for information.

"He isn't with you; where is he? Is he okay?" The questions were spoken in a half whispered jumble.

Obi-Wan glanced at Padme, who caught his look, causing her eyebrows to rise and her cheeks to color.

Layana noticed the glance as well. "Oh stars, what is it? What's happened?"

"He's fine, Layana, he is likely back at the apartment practicing again. I will go check on him as soon as I can, I promise. I must first speak with my friend here, however." He hoped she understood the request for privacy.

Though she looked at least somewhat relieved, she did give him a questioning look and glanced at Padme herself, though she said nothing more before moving away from the table.

Padme seemed anything but relieved, though. "What is going on, Obi-Wan?"

He took a quick moment to inhale and exhale, ran his hand through his hair, then feeling better centered once more he replied, "How did you know to come here?"

She looked away when she said, "He mentioned that you were helping him, that you knew about… us. He promised to come find me. I have heard nothing of him for weeks, though, and he never comes to… I never see him anymore."

Her words were vague but he understood none the less. He began to conjure a tactful response, but he also understood that she would see through any attempt he made to belie the situation (and his own worry, if he were honest with himself) with euphemistic speech.

"He's scared. He had a moment of uninhibited emotion that seemed to cause his powers to behave in a way he felt was out of control, and as he believes that he hurt people in doing so he refuses to touch on the Force, or much of his emotions, anymore."

The emotional response from Padme was strong, but he only knew so due to his connection to the Force as her façade remained immutable in its presentation of calm. "And what actually happened?"

In that moment Obi-Wan realized that, despite the fact that she and Anakin had never met in person, they did indeed share a deep understanding of each other. Instead of asking if he had hurt someone, or plainly refuting the idea, she could see that he'd presented her with Anakin's perception of the situation and she already knew that it was a distorted one. They had yet to stand face to face and still, as the way the Force moved around and through her seemed to suggest, she was already concerned that Anakin was made to be afraid of his power, and of his own happiness, with just that one sentence.

Apparently he'd been focusing on reading what the Force was indicating to him about her emotions and thoughts, or she really did have her own strong intuition, as her next words were, "Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to continue to try to read my mind?"

He also knew that she'd never let him get away with euphemisms. "Several other Jedi, both Knights and Padawans, were struck with a bright light which Anakin emitted after experiencing great happiness and excitement. They were unharmed but unconscious until just a short amount of time ago. They have all awoken. I was on my way to speak with Anakin to tell him of their recovery when I felt your presence."

She closed her eyes and sighed. He could feel her sadness. "This was when he first saw my picture, yes?"

She really did know quite a bit. "It was."

"No wonder he has been avoiding me. He's afraid that his own happiness hurts others. He won't let himself feel glad for anything. Am I correct?"

"It is what I have surmised, yes. He works himself hard every day without using the force to tire himself so completely that I don't believe he feels anything but fear and fatigue anymore."

A tear slipped from Padme's eye and down her small cheek. Obi-Wan felt heartbroken just seeing it. "We have to help him, Obi-Wan. If he thinks that his happiness causes others pain he will continue to push his feelings away from himself as hard as he can, whether those be feelings of emotion or feeling the Force. That is no way for any person to live."

He spread his open palms on the table before him in a gesture of helplessness. "I only wish I knew just how to help, but I'm afraid I have not yet found an answer."

They sat in silence for several moments. Obi-Wan could almost see the thoughts running through Padme's mind.

"We need a safe place for me to see him."

"A safe place?"

She nodded. "Some kind of room that could contain the effects of his Force powers. A place where he and I can be together in person and he will not have to fear what his powers might do."

His hand stroked his beard slowly, thoughtfully. "We do have such a place, but I do not know how we might convince him to agree to such a thing."

Suddenly she stood. "Just get him there. When it is arranged, call me and I will come to whatever place it is. I will be staying with Bail Organa."

He followed her outside, waving off the look of questioning that Layana shot him from across the room. "Are you sure this is wise? Perhaps, if given some time, he will-"

"He will not, of this I am sure. Unless he can be shown otherwise, he will continue to believe himself dangerous. And I will not stand by and allow that to happen, understood?" She sent him her own look, one of a pointed attempt at authority.

She did, of course, have only a limited authority in the situation, and that only came from her significance in Anakin's life and, potentially, the prophecy. That would be what he'd have to explain to the council to make the execution of the plan happen.

He lightly bowed. "Understood."

Her demeanor relaxed, and her anxiety showed, but only for a moment. "Thank you. Please do what you can to make this happen as soon as is possible."

With that, she was gone.


End file.
